Defenders of Light
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Obi-Wan and Anakin are out on a mission to guard a treasure, but there's more trouble in their new assignment than they know. Obi-Wan/OC. slightly mirrors earlier story "Match Maker", last chapter summary
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: OMG, I wrote another one. I don't own Star Wars and I hope you enjoy. Please don't be afraid to write me a review. Thanks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Defenders of Light**

Chapter 1

While looking out into the portal of the ship, Anakin watched as the stars zoomed by and let loose a sigh. He placed his elbow onto the patted seat of the armrest and used it to prop up his head. He then looked over at his Master and saw that he looked like he was half-asleep, but he had no doubt that Obi-Wan was probably mediating.

"Master, why can't I flying?"

Obi-Wan sternly turned his head and gazed down at his Padawn. He was sloughed down in his seat in boredom and giving him a beseeching look like a puppy. He was about 13 and had been his apprentice for about 4 years. His hair was short in the traditional Padawan style and braid, but as always Anakin was headstrong and brash. He wasn't an ideal apprentice, but Obi-Wan felt the young man was coming along gradually.

"No, Ani you're still being punished for almost getting us killed by space pirates."

Anakin leaned over his seat and whined, "Oh, but Obi-Wan that was nearly a week ago. You still can't be mad at me over that? And we got away alright."

"Perhaps, Padawan but that is not he point. The fact remains that you ought to be listening next time I give you an order. And frankly I do not wish to discuss this matter with you again. We are on a new assignment and we should to be mindful of our new task."

The Padawan frowned and leaned back into his seat and straightened up in the chair. He folded his arms into his sleeve and said, "Right, so what's the new mission, Master?"

Obi-Wan raised his brow at Ani's abrupt change of attitude. He supposed he didn't want to discuss the matter either. He was such a moody young man sometimes. It must be hormones. The Jedi Master instead picked up a data-pad that he had been reading on his lap and showed it to Anakin and said, "Here, Ani. Our mission is to give the Yumore ship additional security against a possible theft. They apparently had some issue with some old enemy from beyond the Outer Rim."

Intrigued, Ani said, "Beyond the Rim? I didn't know there were being beyond the Outer Rim. What are they trying to steal?"

Obi-Wan touched the data-pad and showed his apprentice an image of a large sparkling gem. The stone was almost clear like glass, but it was glowing and gave off a soft pink light. "This crystal is what the thieves are after. The Yumore call it the Harth. They consider it a sacred item and they're transporting it back to their home world at Yorb Temple."

Puzzled, Ani gazed at the crystal and said, "So, we have to guard this thing? Who's the thief?"

"I'm not sure, Padawan but I have a feeling they are very dangerous if the Yumore have requested Jedi assistance. The Yumore have adequate technology to fend off intruders so whoever is after the crystal must be a very serious threat in order to give them such a scare."

Anakin huffed and said, "Well, I think we can handle a simple thief, Master. This mission doesn't seem hard at all."

Though, Obi-Wan grew weary. He felt something strange in the Force that was telling him otherwise. Pensively, he stroked his beard and wondered what it could be. Anakin had been right to assume that the mission appeared very straightforward, but experience had taught him that plans rarely work the way you think. Unforeseen complications always popped up unexpectedly and derail the best laid plans. Yet he couldn't ignore that the Force was forewarning him of something more. It wasn't a dangerous feeling he felt. It was more like a presence was about to make itself known like a rippling in a pond that was about to grow still.

Obi-Wan then saw that they were approaching the Yumore ship and began to move the controls to hail them. He gave Anakin a glance and said, "Regardless of the danger, Padawan. I want you to be cautious. I feel that we may get more than we bargain for."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Yumore ship**

The Yumore ship was very large. It was almost like a floating skyscraper in space. Though the design inside was in a word—plain. The walls were all earth tone and all the corridors and rooms looked identical and neatly arranged. It was like the Yumore were obsessed with order. However, the Yumore themselves were also plain. They were humoid with dark cream color skin, large dark eyes and long vibrant red hair grew from their head like a flame. They also appeared to like to dress in white robes and all of the being sort of looked like short priests.

"We are happy to have you aboard, Master Jedi. I will be your attendant, Hee Voo. I am also the ship's Head Administrator. I handle all the affairs the Captain finds tedious."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked around the hall to map their way as they followed Mr. Voo though it was hard since everything looked so similar. Obi-Wan had never dealt with the Yumore before. They were typically a reclusive race and preferred to keep to themselves. This sort of hospitality was very odd.

"We are pleased to meet you, Mr. Voo. I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Could you tell us where we are going? And whom you suspect is after your crystal? You made no meant of the being in your report."

Dismissively, Hee Voo waved his four fingered hand and replied, "We are going to where the crystal is being held so you two can do your jobs. We Yumore do not like to waste time. And as for the thief, we do not know who they are, but they are dangerous."

Anakin narrowed his brow and asked, "Dangerous? How?"

The alien-man let loose a weird growl that displayed his agitation and said, "This is our third attempt to transport the stone. We have already lost two other vessels to those thieves and each time there were no survivors."

Shocked, Anakin gave his Master a look, but Obi-Wan silently nodded his head in understanding. He did not want to discuss anything in front of their host. Instead, he asked him some more questions.

"Mr. Voo, how long does the ship need in order to reach its destination at Yorb Temple?"

"The journey will take two days. It will make three stops out of hyperdrive in order to change course. You will be provided with a room near the crystal's chamber so that sensors and your skills will be protecting it at all times."

"Tell me, what sort of protection is there besides ourselves?"

"Oh, the most advance Master Kenobi. It is guarded with lasers that are triggered by motion sensors and the stone itself is encased in a clear vacuum chamber made of moltrite. The door is reinforced titanium with star-core steel."

Anakin asked the Administrator, "What is star-core steel?"

"It's a type of metal with a unique composition. It isn't normally found in the Core. In fact, it is considered rare because it is hard to create, but it's very strong and is usually used to build spaceships."

Though, after Mr. Voo answered Anakin's question, he lead the two on without another word until they came to a larger entrance way with a huge door. The Administrator then spotted short and pointed to a room near the door and said, "This will be your room." He then pulled out a communicator from his belt and handed it to Obi-Wan. "And this is so you can contact me or the Captain. But, if you have any domestic needs you can use the in-room communicator to contact the staff. They will provide you with room service. Good day gentlemen."

The Administrator swiftly turned after he delivered them to their destination that he didn't even care that Obi-Wan and Anakin gave him a courteous bow as he left. The Yumore were a very rude people indeed, but Obi-Wan wasn't going to create a fuss over the man's lack of manners. The Administrator was actually more polite than he anticipated.

Obi-Wan gave his Padawan a smile and said, "Come on, Ani. Let's get ourselves situated. Then, we can go guard that treasure."

"Master, don't you think Hee Voo was being kind of mysterious? I mean, how can you have two ships get attacked with no survivors and still not know anything about the enemy? It doesn't make any sense."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and gave then casually strolled through the door to their quarters and sat down on a lovely earth tone sofa and said, "Hmmm, well Ani there isn't anything we can do about Mr. Voo's secretiveness, but I do agree that he is hiding something. However it doesn't change our mission. You must keep in mind our objective and have patience."

Anakin grumble and picked at some fruit in a bowl. It was the only thing in the whole ship that had any color. Tentatively he bit into the apple-like fruit and leaned over the counter and said, "Yeah, but I hate waiting, Master. I wish that thief would show up already."

Amused, Obi-Wan smiled and then closed his gray-blue eyes in mediation and replied, "Patience is a virtue, Ani and I believe it is one you ought to try and cultivate."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in the darkness of space a small lone ship cut through the cosmos in reach of the Yumore ship. The small fighter was working in low power and was maintaining its stealth mode as it came near its target. And silently the little vessel attached itself onto the Yumore ship's haul just as it was preparing to set it's second course change into hyperdrive.

Quietly, the pilot inside the fighter ship smiled. The Yumore were stupid to think that their primitive technology could stand a chance against her. The cloak on her ship was far more superior and with haste she used a strong acidic gel to eat away the other ship's skin like a ripe fruit and jumped in. The corridor was devoid of personal as her sensors detected, but she also knew from her reports that sensors were the Yumore specialty. However, sensor can be deceived.

The pilot reached for a blaster looking device on her belt and closed one eye as she took aim for the security sensor and pulled the trigger in order to send her virus into the ships's system through it's transmitter. It was a faulty design on the maker's part, but she wasn't going to complain. It just made her job that much easier.

And when the task was done, she gathered up her gear and headed down the corridor. The locator device she had was all she needed in order to find her target once and for all.

Though as she rounded a corner to the elevators she bumped into a crewman pushing a supply cart. Stunned, the Yumore crewman shouted and tried to reach for his communicator, but wordlessly the thief pulled out a knife and slit the man's throat and cover his mouth with her hand. She then dumped his body onto the ground without care and raced towards the elevators as quickly as she could. It was only a matter of time before she was found out.

-0-0-0-

Abruptly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and felt a disturbance in the Force occur somewhere abroad the ship. It wasn't hard to tell with so little activity going about the vessel, but he got the distinct feeling that their visitor had finally arrived.

"Ani—"

"Yes, I feel it too Master. I don't think this thief is an ordinary being."

"Nor I, Padawan."

Obi-Wan then rose and opened the door to look outside the corridor. He saw the same dull mud color walls and floor and wondered where the intruder might be. Though honestly it didn't matter. Mr. Voo had been very prudent in placing their room so close to the treasure. The thief would have to cross their path before entering the crystal chamber.

"Come on, Anakin. Let us greet our visitor."

Yet, once out in the hall they hear the ding of the elevator door opening and cautiously Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber from his side just on case. Though unexpectedly a smoke bomb was hurled in their direction and in a flash a being dress completely in black came running pass them and straight towards the large reinforced door. Obi-Wan could not see the thief because they were wearing a mask, but something in the Force told him that it was a woman. He had no idea what she had planned once she reached the door, but quickly he reached for his communicator and contacted Hee Voo.

"Administrator, the thief is here."

"You mustn't let her get the crystal, Master Jedi. Do not allow her to succeed."

"I will do what I must, Kenobi over and out."

"Master!" shouted Anakin. "Look!"

Obi-Wan watched in amazement as the she-thief pulled two daggers from her belt and thrusted them into the two large doors. Then, remarkable she began to manipulate the Force to pry them open. The masked figure stood confidently with her back turned towards them and gesturing with her hands, she move the bolted doors like Master Yoda would move a boulder out of a path.

However, once open she quickly raced to run inside and Obi-Wan took his chance and followed her within, but Anakin wasn't so lucky. The power on the daggers disappeared when she was gone and he discovered that he was locked out.

"Master!" shouted the Padawan, but it was too late. He was trapped on the other side. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan watched as the thief almost got taken out by a laser beam from the security system. Though she was not deterred. Instead, she pulled out a device that overloaded all the lasers as it hit it and the chamber was suddenly filled with smoke again from the blast. Emergency fire extinguishers then consumed the room and visibility was almost gone.

"Who are you? What do you want with the crystal?"

Obi-Wan then paced the chamber and waited for the vents to clear the air, but surprisingly again he saw that the thief had ignored him and was now using a sword to break into the vacuum chamber.

"No! You can't possible break the vacuum with that."

The thief paused and looked up at him and said, "Watch me." And with a swing from an impossibly ordinary looking sword the vacuum chamber suddenly shattered like glass and in a brilliant bust of pink light the chamber was bath in a warm glow. Obi-Wan immediately felt the vibrations from the stone penetrate him from the inside out. He realized then that this was not just a holy stone, it was obviously a source of energy.

"Who are you? Why are you stealing the Yumore crystal?"

"Yumore! Ha! Don't make me laugh. Those filthy thieves took it from my vessel at Shalandra nearly 5 years ago. This is Clan property, Priest not some trinket."

"Regardless, I cannot permit you to leave. If what you saw is true then you ought to bring it up with the law, not deal with this like a criminal."

"I don't answer to your people's laws."

The she-thief than used her sword to attack Obi-Wan and he quickly ignited his lightsaber and was prepared to burn through her blade, but astoundingly it did not break. Instead, the two clashed weapons in a battle of light and steel and Obi-Wan saw that her sword also had a stone at the base. It was resonating the Force like a beacon and as the sparks flew from their contact he realized that the metal was star-core as well.

"Force! Who are you?" he asked as their battle drew them close.

Obi-Wan had to admit that she was good. She was probably even better than she seemed, but as they struggled for the upper hand doors opened unexpectedly and Anakin appeared with over a dozen Yumore guards and Administrator Voo.

Hee Voo laughed at the she-thief and said, "Give it up, General. Give us back the sacred stone."

She violent shoved Obi-Wan away from her and tumbled over to pick up the crystal she had stashed inside her bag and said, "No, the crystal belongs to the Clan. It belongs aboard the _Questa_, not your greedy little hands. And you have been warned before, Hee Voo. If you cross the Clan than you cross me."

"How stubborn of you, General but you can't defeat the Jedi. The stone belongs to the Yorb Temple. Why don't you surrender now and we might spare your life?"

"I'm not afraid to die, you worm. Your threats mean nothing to me. For I am a warrior and I do not know defeat."

Amused, the Administrator said, "We shall see about that, General. Men take aim and open fire."

"No!" shouted Obi-Wan. He then approached the thief and grabbed her arm and said, "Administrator, I will take this woman into my custody. She will be judged by a court and punished for her crimes justly."

The warrior-woman was surprised and she tilted her head at him curiously. "My, how civil of you, Jedi. You're so gentlemanly."

"Jedi are keepers of the peace, Miss."

He then reached up and pulled the mask off her head and saw that she was shockingly very young. She also appeared very human. In fact, Obi-Wan could not see much difference between her and any other ordinary human being. The only alien thing about her was that she had red irises that reflected the light like an animal. Though as he touched her, he felt an odd sensation electrify his skin like a bolt of lightening. A wave of pure Force energy traveled up and down his spine that he shuttered against the feeling. He realized that for some strange reason this woman was able to bend the Force like a magnet. It was breathtaking. However, he saw that he wasn't the only one who had been affected by their touch.

The she-warrior in response gasped and refused to meet his eyes. Dangerously, she hissed, "Don't touch me" and yanked her hand free from his and shoved him away. "I don't need your violation!"

Stunned, Obi-Wan stuttered, "V-Violation? Miss, I would never—"

"Silence!" she roared. She then pulled another gadget from her belt and blinded the entire room with a flare.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Defenders of Light

Chapter 2

Painfully, Obi-Wan blinked his eyes and grabbed Anakin by the arm. They both raced down the hall towards the elevators. They were able just in time to see the doors close and watch as she disappeared down the lift, but quickly Obi-Wan tried to open the doors after melting the controls with his lightsaber. Anakin also pitched in and helped him open the shaft and together they climbed down until they landed on top of her car and moved to open the hatch. Though, violently Obi-Wan pushed Anakin away as her sword pierced the roof in an attempt to jab them from underfoot.

However, once the elevator stopped the two Jedi burst open the hatch and saw her race towards an opening at the side of a wall in the hall.

"General! Stop, please. If that treasure truly is your rightful property than you have no reason to flee. The Republic will defend your right to persecute the Yumore for stealing."

Defiantly, the she-warrior paused and gazed at Obi-Wan impassively. He saw that she was clutching the bag with the crystal inside it to her side securely and bizarrely, he felt the Force wash over him like a wave filled with iron determination. Anakin chilled at the sensation.

"Master?"

"She's Force-sensitive, Padawan."

"I don't need you're help, Jedi. I don't your Republic. I answer to no one, but my Lord Master."

"You're a Sith?" asked Anakin.

"No, I am a warrior and nothing will stop me from completing my mission." She then turned her gaze to Obi-Wan and cryptically said to him, "I feel that our meeting was destiny…perhaps we will meet again."

However, just then a shot from a blaster rang out through the corridor and bewildered, Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as the weird-beauty fell to her knees and begin to wheeze. From behind her they saw that it was the Administrator that had fire at her from down the opposite end of the hall. A troop of men were with him and swiftly the group moved to seize her and the stole treasure, but defiantly with her last ounce of effort she threw the bag into the hole and pressed a button on her belt.

Obi-Wan and the group watched as the bundle landed inside her ship and closed with a snap and began to blast out into the space. A booming vacuum began to suck the Yumore men towards the open hole. Wails and shouts echoed within the hall as they struggled to grab hold of something.

"Master!" shouted Ani. "Master, that woman! She's falling."

Obi-Wan turned and saw that the she-warrior had used her sword as an anchor, but because of her injury she was quickly loosing her hold and was about to fall into oblivion. Swiftly, he let go his hold on the bar in the corridor and slide his way towards her and grabbed her around her waist and drove her sword deeper into the ship's floor.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how they'd be able to get out of this, but he knew he had a better chance of holing on then she did. Yet, out of nowhere emergency siren blared and weird foam was shot from the ceiling of the corridor and quickly harden into a seal that plugged the hole like a blood clot. Instantly, Obi-Wan and the Yumore crew dropped to the ground like a bunch of rocks. Exhausted, he breathed a deep sigh of relief and saw that the woman in his arms had passed out. A pool of blood began to pour out from the blast wound at her shoulder blade and across her chest.

Carefully, the Jedi Master picked her up in his and went to check on his Padawan. "Ani, are you alright?"

"Yeah Obi-Wan, but we lost the crystal."

"Never mind that Ani. We have to get this woman some medical treatment as well as the Yumore crew."

"No!" shouted the Administrator hastily. "No, the General is our prisoner. She won't be treated along with the crew. She will be taken to the brig until we reach the home world."

"I must protest, Administrator," said Obi-Wan. "Since you asked for Jedi assistance the prisoner is under our custody and will be turned over to the Core courts."

In response, Hee Voo was deeply annoyed. He could not believe the nerve of this Jedi stepping over his authority. Didn't he know whom he was talking to? He was a man of importance. He wasn't about to let the General slip through his hands again.

"You can't be serious! She's a terrorist. She should be hanged."

Yet, calmly Obi-Wan raised his hand over the angry Administrator's face and said, "You will let us have her."

Then dumbly Hee Voo parroted, "I will let you have her…"

"You want to get rid of her properly."

"I want to get rid of her properly…"

"Well, Administrator I think it is time we left. I will inform the Jedi High Council of this matter and we will investigate the recovery of the stone promptly."

Hee Voo was still spellbound and nodded obediently. "Yes…yes, you do that…I—I think I will go home too."

"Yes, that is an excellent idea, Administrator. You ought to let go of your hate."

"Yes…" responded the small alien-man. He then turned around and faced the groaning crewmen and slowly strode down the hall.

-0-0-0-

Anakin shook his head in disbelief and couldn't help, but smile at his Master's trick. It wasn't like him to be so sneaky—well at least not before giving diplomacy a try first. However, Anakin had his suspicious and followed his mentor to another elevator and saw that they were heading towards the hanger bay instead of the infirmary like the rest of the crew.

"Why are going back to the ship?"

"I don't trust the Yumore, Ani. They are out for blood and I have a feeling that they maybe the true thieves. However, at the very least I think that the Council should be made aware of other Force-beings beyond the Outer Rim."

Curious, Ani glanced at the woman in Obi-Wan's arms and saw that she was now cradled into his chest and panting heavily under the strain of her injuries. Unconsciously, she pressed her face into his neck and tried to open her eyes.

"Mmmm…."

The Jedi Master felt a jolt as her cheek and eyelashes brushed against his skin. The strange Force-energy he felt before ignited his nerves again. He drew in a deep breath and tried to ignore it, but there was something very potent about her presence. Her emotions were just barely contained under the surface of her small frame.

"Oh Force, this is torturing."

"Master?"

Obi-Wan shifted the strange woman in his arms until they were no longer directly touching. He sighed in relief and turned to Anakin and muttered, "It's nothing" yet inwardly he couldn't help thinking about the rather rude statement she had made to him in the crystal chamber. She accused him of violating her when they first touched and it disturbed him greatly. And if her experience were anything like his than he'd have to agree. It was—unsettling.

Wordless, he carried her on board the ship and brought her to the medical room and treated her injury. The blaster had made a clean shot through the shoulder and it wasn't fatal, but the shock had caused her to slip into a fever. Obi-Wan gave her an injection to fight infection and placed a cooling pack onto her forehead to bring down her temperature.

He then pensively stepped back and rubbed his beard and was that Anakin was lingering at the doorway. "Ani, go start up the ship and set a course for Coruscant. We're heading back to the Temple."

In response, Anakin was pleased he was no longer ban from flying. Cheerfully, he made his way to the cockpit and left his Master to this thoughts and contacted the Yumore ship's bridge that they were leaving.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

Obi-Wan spent most of the trip back to Coruscant composing his report on the mission. He figured on one hand, it was a failure because the crystal had been lost. It had an automated destination and jumped into hyperdrive before it could be retrieved. Though, on the other hand the mission could be considered somewhat of a success because they had captured the thief. However, Obi-Wan was certain that the woman was not a thief at all. She didn't seem like the thieving type and her Force-powers were intriguing. He was sure that the Council would found her just as interesting though her methods were unethical.

He guessed that she wasn't a Sith because for one, she hadn't claimed to be and second, for all her emotions he was positive that she wasn't evil. Obi-Wan had faced evil before when he had faced Darth Maul. He knew what a Sith felt like and he did not get that impression from the thief.

Absently, he pulled out her sword from were he had removed it from her person and examined the blade. It was a work of art. Never before had he held such a keen instrument. The short sword was half a hand's length thick and about as long has one's arm. It was black and created from a single sheet of star-core with a Force-sensitive stone implanted at the base and from the stone he could feel every ounce of the she-warrior's power flow through him like it was his own. It was clearly an ancient weapon and one he imagined had seen many wars.

However, Obi-Wan would not take any chances with their prisoner and so he had her sedated during their entire trip back to the Temple to ensure her safety. He knew she could be a slippery fiend.

"Master, we're here," called Ani.

"Excellent work, Padawan. I just need to contact Master Windu about our guest and then I can give my report to the Council immediately. Hopefully, they will be able to deal with the Yumore situation and resolve the matter diplomatically."

Anakin made a face and said, "But, Master what about the crystal?"

"One thing at a time, Padawan. As I said before you must be patience."

-0-0-0-

However, once Obi-Wan told Master Windu and Master Yoda about the Force-sensitive she-warrior and her dealings with the Yumore he discovered that Mace was not nearly so cooperative as he anticipated.

"What do you mean that_ this woman is not our affair_? Of course, she's our affair. She is Force-sensitive and could be an asset to the Order. I thought something like this would interest the High Council."

The dark complexion Master sighed. "I know Obi-Wan, but the Council is having a hard enough time already with these Separatist that we don't have the resources right now to look into new Force-beings. We don't have the manpower right now to train new members."

"But this woman doesn't need training. She's already skilled and I feel that she maybe helpful in our cause."

Master Windu shook his head and sternly replied, "You don't know that Obi-Wan."

"Then at the very least evaluate her and see if she is telling the truth about the stone. See if she is the true thief or if the Yumore are. Then, we can put to rest who the real owner is and know for sure if we must help retrieve it or not."

Exasperated, Master Windu drew in deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "All right. We'll look into it."

"Thank you, Mace."

Meanwhile, underfoot Master Yoda hummed. "Mmmm, strongly you feel about this matter, you do."

"Yes, Master," replied Obi-Wan confidently. "My feelings are telling me this could be very important."

Master Yoda nodded his head and began to click his walking stick a bit as he contemplated Obi-Wan's words and after a beat, he said, "Touched you, she has."

Bewildered, Mace raised his brow and gave his friend a critical look, but abruptly Obi-Wan exclaimed, "No! It's nothing so—so _intimate_. Though it is true that she has touched me—she has more importantly touched my presence through the Force. She can somehow moved the Force surrounding her—she can somehow resonate feelings—such strong feelings that it seems like she's drowning out my own. Master, have you ever encountered such an ability?"

Amused, Master Yoda replied, "No, odd this ability is, but none that I know. Tested she will be."

-0-0-0-

The following day, the she-warrior was taken from her cell at the Temple and brought before the High Council to be evaluated. And present at the meeting was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker who had already debrief the Council Members on their mission.

Two Masters brought in the she-warrior, but they had quietly left her when she was presented at the meeting. And when she was alone before them she cunningly smiled at the group on their plush purple seats and slowly straightened her pose and sized each member up one at a time.

"Am I to be put on trial?"

"No," said Master Windu. "We merely wish to ask you some questions. What will happen to you next will depend on the answers you give."

"Very well, I have nothing to hide."

Master Windu nodded. "Good, let us begin. First, what is your name?"

"I am called Lady Thrice, third general of the Elite."

Pensively, the Council Members nodded and Mace continued, "Tell us about your mission, Lady Thrice. What were you doing on the Yumore vessel?"

"I was retrieving the stone."

"And what value does this stone have to you?"

"It has no religious value to me, Jedi. The crystal is simply a power source we called synthadron and it was manufactured by my people to power up our ship. The Yumore worms invaded our vessel and stole it during our repairs near the Shalandra system. They took it from our encampment and proclaimed it a holy item returned to them by their god."

"I see and did you try contacting the Yumore authorities for their assistance in retrieving your stolen property?"

Lady Thrice began to laugh and said, "No, it isn't our people's way to negotiate with thieves. And as far was the Clan was concerned, the Yumore are nothing more than primitive pirates. Now, tell me what you plan on doing with me?"

Master Windu passively gave each member of the Council a glance before nodding his head and stated, "This Council will not judge you. We see that you are telling us the truth and so you are free to leave. However, will would like to request that you answer some more question about your people and your abilities."

"Why?"

"You are Force-sensitive and so are we. We'd like to learn more about your people and perhaps form an alliance."

Impassively, Lady Thrice said, "No, I have no interest in allying myself to idealist."

Obi-Wan then spoke and stated, "Yes, but with an alliance to the Core than incidents like the one with the Yumore will be less frequent. You would have far less trouble if you had more friends. Also perhaps your Lord Master would be interested in our ideals? We could learn much about each others culture if we cooperated, Milady."

Thrice looked at Obi-Wan appraisingly and replied, "Perhaps, Sir Knight. I will present your request to my Lord Master and let the decision rest with him. If you Jedi have a long-range transmitter than I maybe able to contact him, though please permit me to speak with him first. I need to give him my report."

Master Windu nodded. "As you wish, Lady Thrice. Master Kenobi will escort you to a communication's room. We will reconvene when you are ready."

In response, the she-warrior bowed and followed Obi-Wan and Anakin out of the Council room and through the Temple. Though, once they were in the halls, Thrice heaved out a deep sigh. She paused for a moment to look out a large window and watched as transports and speeders zoom by and the tall buildings scattered across the cityscape below in a metropolitan splendor.

"It's such a fine city."

Confused, Anakin asked, "Do you live in a city?"

"No, I live in space."

Obi-Wan slowly approached her and stated, "You didn't always live in space. And I have the feeling you don't think the city is as fine as you say."

"No, it's not." She then turned to face him and stared into his gray-blue eyes. "I don't like cities. I prefer the trees and the wind and the sounds of the earth. I like things that are alive." Thrice suddenly looked passed Obi-Wan towards Anakin and gradually she walked up to him and reached out to touch his face.

"Milady, don't," warned Obi-Wan.

He didn't want his apprentice to become overwhelmed in the woman-warrior's Force-presence, but when she smoothed Anakin's cheek she was mindful to keep her aura to herself.

"He's so young," she marveled, but quickly the Jedi Master snatched her hand away. Tensely, the two locked onto each other's sights. Obi-Wan saw the contempt on the beauty's eyes, but as he held her he realized that he could not read her as he did before. It was like she simply disappeared. Though, all the drama was lost on Anakin. The Padawan was just annoyed that she was practically calling him a kid.

"Hey, I'm not so young. I'm 13."

Thrice swiftly yanked her hand free from Obi-Wan's grip, but managed to give the teen a charmed smile and replied, "Oh, forgive me, I stand corrected. Perhaps now you can escort me to a communication's terminal."

"Sure," said Ani. "It's just down that corridor and to the left."

"Thank you, young man."

Thrice then gave Obi-Wan another meaningful look before marching away down the hall. Anakin watched as his Master stare after the warrior-woman as she walked away and made a face.

"Do you like her or something, Master?"

"What! No, don't be ridiculous."

"But you keep looking at her. I mean, she seems nice but she's kind of strange."

In response, the Jedi Master hummed. "Hmmm, yes I agree, Ani but hopefully she and the Order will become new allies and one can never have enough friends."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Defenders of Light

Chapter 3

**Location: Jedi Temple, communication's terminal**

Thrice patched in the signal and contacted her Lord Master on his ship at the Outer Rim. She had to bypass several programs and frequencies, but she was about to manage it with the alien technology.

"Master, this is Lady Thrice. Have you recovered the stone?"

The imaged blink and fizzled, but suddenly the small holo-projection of Lord Blackswan appeared. He was dressed in rich robes, with short dark hair and a warm aged face. He was a stocky man with a medium build. Excited, he said, "Yes, my General. We have recovered the stone. The ship is now fully operational, though I am glad to see you are alive. When your vessel returned without you I feared that I would have to have you remade. Where are you now?"

"I'm not aware of my exact location, but I'm on a planet called Coruscant. I'm among a dense city world with a diverse population. I was detained in my mission by a being who is a part of an Order known as the Jedi. They are law keepers and appear very ideal. They were hired by the Yumore to help them stop me."

"Interesting…and you are not harmed?"

"I'm fine. However, they wish for me to ask you if you'd be willing to agree to an alliance. They seemed very interested in my abilities and they appear similar to our own. Apparently they consider it rare."

"Hmmm, sounds intriguing. They seem like a very friendly bunch of people. I'm surprised you aren't being more insistent. What aren't you telling me?"

"…I—I think."—Thrice then switched to native language and spoke earnestly—"_Father, I felt the aura of one of them and he is unlike anyone I've ever met. His presence is so serene. I don't think we belong here. These people…they're all so young_."

"_My lady, if you feel so strongly than I must meet them. I haven't heard you speak this way since you were a student_. _And if these people_ _are as you say than they are the sort of people we wish to know. I've put a track on your transmission. I should be able to meet with you shortly. Lord Blackswan, over and out." _

Suddenly, Thrice felt very drained. She should have known that her Lord Master would come. His curiosity was boundless. Obi-Wan had been right about one thing. Once Lord Blackswan learned about their culture than he'd have a field day. There wasn't anything her Maker loved more than learning about new culture and Coruscant was practically a Mecca.

Yet, Thrice didn't want to contradict her Maker's plan. He wanted peace and that meant making peaceful friends, but doing-good usually meant doing more and she wasn't sure if she was up for that. She only hoped Lord Blackswan knew what he was doing.

-0-0-0-

Alone at last, Thrice exited the communication's room and out into the halls again. She wasn't sure how to occupy her time at this strange land and this strange place, but she decided it was best to look around. And so casually she walked from room to room and drank in the sights of the Temple and city that surrounded it. It was a very mix atmosphere, but she found that she enjoyed it. Though, it wasn't until she wondered around the Senate that she realized Obi-Wan Kenobi still had her sword.

"Hellfire! That sticky fingered violator! I can't believe such a thing slipped my mind."

Swiftly, Thrice turned to run back to the Temple when abruptly she collided into a young woman carrying a stack of files. Instantly, the paperwork scattered across the floor and politely the she-warrior bent down to help pick them up.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, but I—I let myself get excited."

"Oh, it's ok. I should have been watching where I was going too."

The young woman then looked up and noticed for the first time what Thrice was wearing. She was dressed in a black form fitting battle-suit with long boots and a belt. Her hair was also black, but it was pinned in a twist close to her head and she had weird eerie red eyes. She was clearly not a politician.

"Oh my, are you a warrior?"

"Yes, I'm Thrice."

The young woman straightened up and saw that the woman-warrior wasn't that much taller than herself and she looked fairly young—maybe they were about the same ago. Curious, she said, "My name is Padme. Though I have a feeling you aren't from around here. Where are you from? And whose got you so mad?"

Playfully, Thrice answered, "I come from far, far away but you don't need to be concerned. I'm just annoyed at some Jedi who took something that belongs to me."

"A Jedi?"

"Yes, what do you think of them?"

Padme was startled by the question and said, "Oh, well I think the Jedi are important to the Core. They are keepers of the peace and servants to the people. They've been around for a thousand generations."

In response, the she-warrior gave Padme a bored look said, "Very charming, now what's your real opinion?"

Padme smiled. She realized that this Thrice woman was pretty sharp. Please, she said, "Well, I think the Jedi are great. They have such great abilities and they choice to use it for good. They do things to help other people. I can respect anyone that lives to help others out."

Shocked, Thrice gazed at Padme in surprise. "You believe that don't you? You believe that don't you with all your heart."

"Yes, it's what they do, but look I'm sorry we can't talk longer. I really have to get going. I hope you enjoy your stay on Coruscant."

Bewildered, Thrice watched as the young woman quickly picked up her pace and began to ascend up the Senate stairs. She was curious as to who exactly she was, but her answer gave her a lot to think about. Where Jedi really peacekeepers? And whom did they serve? The people? Who were the people? What did that mean?

The woman-warrior was deeply confused, but decided that while she was after her sword she might as well ask the Jedi her questions too. Resolved, she drew in a deep breath and tried to locate Obi-Wan through the Force.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, training room**

Obi-Wan had left Anakin to go practice sparring with the other Padawans. He knew his apprentice enjoyed the peer interaction and almost liked showing off even more. It also gave Obi-Wan an opportunity to see where Anakin needed improvement from afar while he relaxed on a bench.

"Ani, keep your focus."

"I know, Master," shouted the teen.

Obi-Wan watched as his Padawan block and parry more effectively and grinned. He was glad he was paying attention, but suddenly out of nowhere he felt a hand reach over and grabbed his shoulder almost out of thin air.

"Force!"

The Jedi Master spun around and saw that it was Lady Thrice and she did not look happy. Stumbling, he stood up and gave her a bow.

"Oh, Milady. What can I do for you?"

"I want my sword."

"Your sword? Oh, yes. Forgive me but I left it still aboard our ship. If you'd like I can retrieve it for you here?"

"No, I will accompany you. I wish to ask you some things."

"As you wish, Milady." Obi-Wan then called to Anakin. "Padawan, I will be gone for a bit. I want you to spar for only one more round and then you must return to your room for studies."

"Ohhhh," whined Ani—"Master, do I have to?"

"Yes, Padawan. Do not disobey me."

And with that said, the Jedi Master and the woman-warrior exited the training room and proceeded to stroll down the hall. They passed several other beings that were all Jedi as they walked and Thrice realized she was the only non-Jedi present in the facility. In fact, she stood out among the sea of brown robes and pale tunics, but inwardly she did not honestly care. For the longest time she felt that all others were outsiders expect those from her Clan.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan gave the lady a puzzled look. He was sure she had something to say, but she had yet to say a word. Instead, he saw that she was taking in her surroundings with a sharp eye and was paying extra attention to the younglings.

"How do you like the Temple, Milady?"

"It's beautiful."

"Uh, didn't you say you had questions?"

"Yes," she said absently as she paused and watched a group of toddlers follow their caretaker down the corridor in a wave of giggles and laughs, while Obi-Wan surprisingly felt her emotions suddenly spring to life like a budding bloom. A wave of delight flow from her being that it caused the troop of younglings to stop and stare at her curiously and wave good bye at her in greeting.

Pleased, she smiled and faced Obi-Wan happily. "Yes, your Temple is wonderful and I meant to ask you about your duty."

The Jedi Master narrowed his brow. "My duty? What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, who do you serve? Who are the people? Because it looks to me like you serve that you only serve the High Council."

"Oh, no that isn't true. The Jedi High Council is made of the exceptional Jedi Masters and they in turn serve the Republic and the Republic are composed of representatives chosen by the people. We're a democracy."

Puzzled, Thrice tilted her head and said, "I see, well how did you find yourself becoming a Jedi? Did you choose your occupation?"

Amused, the Jedi Master laughed and answered, "No, I was chosen when I was an infant to become a Jedi because it was discovered that the Force was strong within me. I was then taken to the Temple to be trained. I was then given over to a Master as his apprentice and underwent a trial to earn my knighthood. Though, not all potentials grow up to become Jedi."

"Hmmm, it sounds…difficult."

"No, not really. I'm used to being a Jedi. How about you, Milady?"

"Well, I was born into my role at the Clan. I was for a time a student to my Lord Master. He taught me about the arts and how to wage war and I became his general after I completed my training. However, I never really stopped being his student and I have managed the Clan's affairs for many years with my co-partner the second general. I've also mentors many that came after me and as a whole we make up the Elite 10. Each member knows their place and each member knows their task."

Obi-Wan thoughtfully digested what Thrice had just told him and asked, "When you say you were born into your role, do you mean you inherited it from your parents?"

"No, my Lord Master created me for my role. There are no parents or children at the Clan."

"Then, I don't understand. How were you created?"

Thrice passed through the hanger bay and at last saw the ship parked at their stations. Carefree, she sprinted a bit as they strode in and answered, "Simple, I was created through science."

"Science?"

Obi-Wan didn't know of any science that could make a whole new being, that sort of explanation didn't make any sense. Such a thing was unreal and even if it was true than she'd have to be a—"Force, you're some kind of clone." And it a flash, he understood now why she was so taken by the younglings. She probably had never seen a child before in her life. It suddenly made sense why she had no fear of dying and why even as a general she was left to complete a mission on the Yumore vessel all on her own. Her mentality wasn't on her own survival. Her thoughts were purely on her task like a pre-programmed drone. All she knew must be only about fighting and death. She was no warrior—she was a tool.

"Sir Knight, where is my sword?"

In a serious tone, Obi-Wan said, "It's this ship here. Please, wait and I will get it for you."

Bewildered, Thrice noticed the change in the Jedi Master's attitude and watched as he went inside the ship to recover her weapon. Meanwhile, within the vessel Obi-Wan felt conflicted. He didn't like the idea of forming an alliance now with Lady Thrice's people if they were nothing more than immoral cloners even if they did have Force-sensitivity. It wasn't ethical to artificially create life and make tools out of beings, but he knew her circumstances were no fault of her own. He just pitied her now for not having any freedom.

Quickly, he picked up her sword, holster and supply case and brought them out to her. Grateful, she politely bowed and took them with a smile. She then carefully placed them back on her person and said, "There's an old saying Sir Knight that a warrior's sword is also one's life. I appreciate you returning mine."

Cryptically, he replied, "No, a sword is merely a tool, General. And I bid you good day."

-0-0-0-

It wasn't until the following day that Obi-Wan saw Thrice again. He had been summoned before the High Council without his Padawan present and was a bit surprised to see another man in attendance as well. The stranger was dressed in fancy purple robes that touched the floor and his hair was black and short with a solid build. He looked like a Senator of some kind, but at his side he saw there was also another woman. The woman looked remarkably like Lady Thrice, but instead of having long raven hair she had white. In fact, she was all dressed in white even the hilt of her sword. It created an eerie contrast to her ruby-eyes and immediately Obi-Wan knew now that these people were a part of the she-warrior's Clan.

"Master Obi-Wan," said Master Windu. "This is Lord Blackswan and his secretary Lady Nina. They wish to discuss an alliance with the Core."

"That is very promising, Master Windu but what need of the Council of me? I'm sure you and the other Council Members can reach an agreement without me."

Amused, Lord Blackswan grinned and began to circle Obi-Wan like a falcon. Carefully, the mad scientist began to pace and examine him like a specimen in a bell jar and absently rubbed his chin.

"Great Phoenix, I think I understand now what she means."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, very fine. A Jedi…a Jedi Master hmmm…named Obi-Wan Kenobi. It has such a strange ring to it, but yet very pleasing, very pleasing indeed."

Obi-Wan uncomfortably step away from Lord Blackswan's appraising, but narrowed his brow with concern with he stopped and turned to Thrice and snapped his fingers to get to come to him like a slave. Obediently, she came with her head slightly bowed and he watched as the overly dressed man lifted her chin up and held her gaze. Passively, she stood rooted and still as he caressed her cheek and gave her a smile like a man looking at a prize.

"Yes…I think it could work. I think it could benefit us all greatly." Lord Blackswan then turned to face the Council Members and stated, "Gentlemen and ladies, I propose that we make our alliance a sacred bond. Name me your price and I shall give you mine."

Confused, Master Windu nodded. "Very well, Lord Blackswan but what does this have to do with Master Kenobi?"

"Very well, sir than I will name my price first. I want this man for my studies."

"What? You can't be serious," said Obi-Wan in offense. "I'm not property. I cannot be bought and sold."

The scientist calmly replied, "And nobody said that you would be. I propose that we bind our communities by marriage. Lady Thrice shall be your bride and you shall be her husband and then you will be my son-in-law."

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Obi-Wan. "I can't marry her and Jedi are not permitted to have attachments. It goes against the Code."

"Then consider the ceremony merely a contract, but either way I will not be a part of your Core unless I have such a bond. And in exchange you may have our medical technology at your disposal and we only wish to be granted permission to build ourselves a new home on one of your worlds. We'll even pick one that isn't even inhabited."

Intrigued, Master Windu raised his brow and asked, "What sort of medical technology do you posses?"

Appalled, Obi-Wan shouted, "Mace, you can't be serious?"

The dark complexion Master sighed and said, "I'm sorry Master Kenobi, but we have to maintain peaceful negotiations."

"But, Mace this is ridiculous." The Jedi Master then approached Thrice and tried to get her to help him make her Lord Master see reason. "General please, you can't honestly be fine with this? It's demeaning."

Wearily, she pressed her lips and gave her Maker a stern look, but before she could open her mouth the scientist spoke to her in Varin, "_Consent_."

Thrice was shocked by the ultimatum. She knew what Lord Blackswan meant in his one word command. She only had two choices. She could either agree and be wed in contract or she could disagree and be forever banished from the Clan. Then, no doubt her Maker will likely have her re-cloned and sent off to be wed anyway. She really didn't have a choice and it was a hellish situation. She could not see a way to escape. Instead, desperately she turned to her co-general the secretary Lady Nina and pleaded with her lend her a hand. Perhaps with Nina's support they could change Lord Blackswan's mind.

"Nina?"

Coldly, the pale-warrior replied, "You should do as our Lord Master's bids, Lady Thrice" and with those words she knew she had been beat.

"General?" questioned Obi-Wan anxiously. "General, please speak your mind."

Though, inwardly she realized it was no use and broke away from the azure-gray eyed Jedi's hold. Solemnly, she bowed her head and said, "I must do what I must for I am a servant to my people."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan could not believe his ears. He thought the lady-warrior had more strength in her than to simply obey, but apparently he was wrong. She really was just a tool—a pawn in her Master's game and bitterly he realized he was just the same.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Author's Note: Just to be clear this story is similar to last one, "Match Maker" but it will run slower and the plot will slightly change. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Defenders of Light

Chapter 4

**Location: Obi-Wan's quarters**

After the meeting with the High Council and Lord Blackswan, Obi-Wan just about had it with these absurd negations. Though apparently now all the weight of the alliance with the new Force-beings rested on him. The details were that the Clan wanted to create a settlement on Arjuma in the Kalee sector in exchange for the Clan's medical technology and political support. The Republic would earn itself a friend nearly as powerful as the Jedi without lifting a finger and all they needed to seal the deal was to trade in one Jedi Master to make it happen. It just annoyed him that he was that Jedi in question.

Flustered, he marched into his quarters without even looking at Anakin and started to pace. Obi-Wan's behavior concerned the Padawan and he said, "Master? Are you ok? What happened at the meeting?"

"Oh, you'd never believe it Anakin. The Council wishes for me to get married and to that blasted woman of all people."

Shocked, the teen got up from his seat and exclaimed, "Wait, what woman? Why do you have to get married? You're not making any sense."

"The thief from the Yumore mission, Ani. She belongs to a Clan of Force-warriors who want to make an alliance with the Core and her master, Lord Blackswan wishes for the contract to be a marriage bond so that he may have me for his studies."

"But, they can't do that Master. You don't even love her."

Bewildered, the Jedi Master stopped pacing and looked up at his apprentice stunned. "What? What are you talking about? Of course, I don't love her. That isn't even the point, the point is that my rights are being overlooked." Then drained he finally sat down and covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Oh, Anakin, what a mess. There isn't any way I can avoid this."

"Well, if you don't like her than why can't you just say no?"

"It isn't that simple Padawan. Lord Blackswan is insistence on this arrangement."

Anakin sighed and sat down next to his mentor and patted his back. "Oh well, can I be your best man?"

"Ani, this isn't—oh, fine. I suppose there is no denying the fact that I have been roped in. And besides it is only a political marriage. It won't interfere with my duties as a Jedi."

"Then, it's no big deal Master."

"Yes, Padawan. I guess you're right.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, gardens**

The wedding ceremony was a sober affair. There was no song and dance or food and drink. There was only a holy man, Master Windu, Master Yoda, Anakin, Lord Blackswan, his serious secretary and Lady Thrice. The bride-to-be was dressed up at least. She was wearing a long elegant gown that was pure white and around her head was a crown of flowers.

Obi-Wan had to admit that she looked amazing. She seemed more like a young girl than ever before and her jeweled eyes sparkled in the garden's soft sunlight like gems. Though, throughout the entire time ceremony she uttered not a word besides "yes" and the deed was done. Obi-Wan couldn't help thinking that the whole event felt like a sham, but then surprisingly the beauty left the altar and presented him her sword.

Stunned, Nina shouted, "Thrice, you go too far!"

Yet, the bride ignored her and approached Obi-Wan filled with a fiery determination. Tenderly, she placed the black blade still in its sheath into his hands and closed his fingers over the weapon like a gift.

"Thrice?"

"My sword is my life, and now my sword belongs to you."

Then, quietly she stepped away from him and began to leave the room. Dumbfounded, he watched her go and suddenly realized that her words just now held more meaning than any scripture they might have exchanged. For this was Thrice's true pledge and he knew it was real when he saw the vulnerability in her eyes and the anger on the Clan Master's face.

"Thrice!" bellowed the scientist. "Thrice, how dare you defy me!"

Seething, the Clan Lord was about to go after her, but Lady Nina stopped him and slowly shook her head. "It's her right."

Confused, Obi-Wan approached them and lifted up the sword and asked, "Lord Blackswan, what does this mean?"

With irritation, the scientist moved away from his secretary and replied, "It is as she said, her life is her sword and now it is yours. She has given you more than her word, Sir Knight. She has promised you her loyalty. It's—it's the most—it's the most foolish thing she ever done in over 700 years."

Then, abruptly Lord Blackswan let loose a deep laugh. He never imagined that Thrice would dare cross him, but he understood that by giving the Jedi Master her sword she was now no longer obligated to hand him over as a lab rat. She was now Obi-Wan Kenobi's and the young knight didn't even know what he had. And the cleverest thing about her changing sides was that she had done it with legitimacy. He could not find fault in a wife siding with her husband. Ultimately, Lord Blackswan would not be able to get his hands on Jedi DNA, but unlike most he was patient. He could wait.

Instead, wickedly the Clan Master told Obi-Wan, "She likes strawberries. They're her favorite" and with a smile he left the Temple pleased.

-0-0-0-

The days that followed, Thrice was given a new assignment as Clan's representative and work as their official ambassador. She oversaw the distribution of their new medical technology and Obi-Wan returned to his duties as a Jedi Master and continued to train Anakin and go on missions. And as a result, the pair hardly crossed paths yet as the weeks passed Obi-Wan began to notice little things the she-warrior would do to please him.

Sometimes, she'd make Anakin and him special meals when they returned to Coruscant and other times she'd tell him some useful information about the Senate. It turned out she was a brilliant strategist and much to his relief she demanded nothing from him through their vows. However, Obi-Wan couldn't say the same about himself.

He discovered that slowly, but surely he was growing attached. He discovered he liked spending time with Thrice and considered her a good friend.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, are you listening?"

"Hmm? Yes, Milady?"

"I said, Sir Knight if you think it would be alright if I could take Anakin out for some sparring?"

"Sparring? But, Ani is an excellent swordsman. I'd rather he work on his focus and mediation. Though, it isn't like you to question me about my Padawan's training. Is something wrong?"

Agitated, Thrice began to absently pull on a loose strain of hair from her braids and said, "No, I just hate democracy. I just thought I'd do something to take things off my mind."

"Well…I could go sparring with you if you'd like?"

Thrice frowned and gave him a look of disbelief. "What? Really?"

Shrugging, Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, why not? Unless you think I'm too much of a challenge for you?"

The warrior-woman grinned and began to head towards the door and excitedly exclaimed, "You're on, Sir Knight! I bet I can beat you."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was surprised by her enthusiasm. He'd never seen her act so carefree. Her mood was almost radiant and she was slowly projecting. Thrilled, he got up to follow and in no time at all they somehow ended up having a footrace down the corridor.

He heard her giggle and shriek as she made a game out of trying to steal his lightsaber from his belt while he easily caught her arms.

"Oh! No!" she cried and used a very clever hand-to-hand combat move to twist herself free and raced into an empty observation platform. She then mischievously smiled and drew her sword from her hostler and tossed to Obi-Wan in mid-air. The Jedi Master caught her weapon easily and watched as she ignited the laser on his lightsaber with a flick of the switch and gave it an experimentally swing.

"Shall we, Sir Knight?"

Obi-Wan smirked and replied, "As you wish, Milady" and without another word the two began to duel. In a clash of steel and light the two opponents crossed blades in a swirl of leaps and jabs. Obi-Wan was impressed by Thrice's abilities—she was practically a pro at close combat. However, the lightsaber was a new weapon to her and he took advantage of her of hesitation and tripped her onto her rear end.

"Hellfire!" she shouted and quickly she dropped his weapon onto the floor and tackled him to the ground. Triumphantly, she cried, "Ha! I win, Sir Knight. Surrender now or die."

Laughing, Obi-Wan rolled her onto her front and pin her arm behind her back while he pressed her down onto the floor. "I don't think so, my dear for a Jedi never gives up. Now, you surrender."

Thrice giggled and mocking huffed, "Oh no, never in a million years. I'll fight you with my last breath."

"Oh? Well, then we'll see about that, Milady."

He then reached over and began to tickle her by attacking her ribs with his fingers until she laughed out loud and began to squirm. "AAA! No! No! You're cruel, Sir Knight! Cruel!"

"…Hum, this is unexpected."

Abruptly, the two looked up and saw an amused Master Windu standing by the doorway. And Obi-Wan could only imagine what a sight they must have made. For here he was practically smothering the beauty under his form while he attacked her into screams—well, screams of laugher but it was very awkward.

"What are you doing?"

Embarrassed, the Jedi Master quickly rose to his feet and helped his lady to stand as well. "Oh, Mace, what are you doing here?"

Mace replied, "I heard the sounds of a sword fight and then some shouting. I assumed somebody was in trouble, but apparently not."

Blushing, Obi-Wan said, "Yes—well, Milady and I were merely practicing."

However, in response Thrice smiled and gracefully reached down to pick up her sword and said, "Yes, how gallant of you Master Windu to come to my rescue, but this damsel doesn't need saving."

She then innocently touched the back of the Knight's hand and sent a wave of delight through his skin with the Force that it almost made him collapse into a heap. The blasted woman was a tease! Bewildered, he watched her go and acknowledge his friend with a bow before leaving.

Though, it wasn't until she was out of earshot that Mace began to speak. "Obi-Wan, you mustn't grow attached, that woman is dangerous."

"Oh Mace, you've no idea."

Confused, the dark skinned Master raised his brow, but then smiled and shook his head in exasperation. "Oh, Force. It's too late. You already like her."

"What? No, don't be absurd. She's merely a good friend."

Mace rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please. You and I are good friends, but you don't see us rolling around on the floor laughing."

Obi-Wan frowned. That was probably the single most disturbing thoughts that ever crossed his mind, yet strangely it did give him some prospective. He couldn't excuse why he was behaving like a youngling. The only thing he did know was that he enjoyed her company.

"Perhaps you're right, but it seems silly to deny my feelings. We are after all wed."

"That maybe so Obi-Wan, but remember your union was only meant for the alliance. If you cross the line than you maybe expelled from the Order and young Skywalker will be at risk of losing his Master, so don't let anybody else catch you two acting like fools. You could be mistaken for a man in love."

-0-0-0-

Thrice felt shaken after getting caught by Master Windu and absently flexed her hand were she had impulsively touched Obi-Wan with her emotions through the Living Force. She had never deliberately show her feelings like that to anyone. It was bold and—embarrassing. It also left a mischievous smile on her face that she didn't notice Anakin had approached her until he poked her arm.

"Oh—hello Ani."

"Uh, hi Thrice. Is there something wrong with your hand?"

Cheerfully, she smiled and patted the teen's head. "No, I'm fine. In fact, I feel great. I think I'll go visit a friend. Want to come along?"

"Sure. Who's your friend?"

"Senator Amidala."

Shocked, Anakin nearly had a heart attack. "Padme! You mean Padme's you're friend? Since when?"

Puzzled, she said, "I met her when I first came to Coruscant and we've been colleagues ever since I became the Clan Ambassador. We talk occasionally and share meals, but how do you know her?"

"Oh, I met Padme back when I was still living on Tatooine. I haven't seen her since I was 9. I'm not sure if she still remembers me."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, so if you'd like you may come along."

Wide-eyed, Anakin exclaimed, "Really? You mean it?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yes!" shouted the Padawan enthusiastically. He then grabbed onto the woman-warrior's arm and dragged her out towards the Temple steps. He couldn't wait to see his Angel again and Lady Thrice was the prefect excuse to pay her a visit.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Padme's apartment**

When Padme heard she had some guest from her handmaiden she wasn't sure who it might be. She wasn't expecting anyone, but then when she saw whom it was she beamed. Pleasantly, she strode through her seating room and grabbed hold of Lady Thrice's hands in her own in greeting.

"Thrice! What an unexpected visit, please do come in."

The ruby-eyed warrior bowed her head and turned to look over her shoulder and said, "Padme, I hope you don't mind that I brought along a friend, but I think you might have already met."

"A friend?" Padme hadn't seen Lady Thrice, the Clan Ambassador speak of another friend since she met her nearly a month ago on the Coruscant streets. She looked over and saw that standing at the threshold was a Padawan boy who looked about 12 or 13.

"Oh my, who's this?"

The teen stepped forward and bowed and replied, "It's me, Padme. It's Anakin."

"Ani? Oh, how wonderful to see you again, Ani." The young Senator then ran up to the Padawan and gave him a hug. Anakin thought he'd melt and returned her embrace affectionately. Though, suddenly she drew back and examined him with her eyes happily.

"Goodness, you've gotten much taller. Where's Obi-Wan? Isn't he with you?"

"No, I came just with Lady Thrice. She said you two were friends."

"Yes, we share meals sometimes and talk about politics. But, gosh Ani, it's so good to see you. Why don't the both of you come inside and tell me how you two met. I'm sure it must be interesting."

The woman-warrior followed the two young people into the seating room and watched as a handmaiden bowed to her and began to set up some trays filled with fruits, sweet meats and tea. Comfortably, the three sat down and began to eat.

"So," said Padme. "How did you two meet?"

Anakin smiled and enthralled by his Angel said, "Oh, we met on a mission on the Outer Rim where Obi-Wan and I were sent to guard a Yumore ship against a thief, but the thief turned out to be them and Lady Thrice was the real victim. We ended up taking her back to the Temple and than we formed an alliance between our people. She's also married to Obi-Wan, so she sort of like family."

Padme nearly choked on her tea when she heard the last part of Anakin's story. It just couldn't be true. Lady Thrice married to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi? Jedi don't get married. And why hadn't the Ambassador said anything about it to her before? She thought they were friends.

The Senator then reached over for a napkin and wiped her chin and sternly said, "You can't be serious. I thought Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments?"

Irked, Thrice frowned at the Padawan and looked away. She got up from her seat and walked towards the balcony and said, "It's true. It was my Master's wish."

"But, you never said anything…and to Obi-Wan Kenobi of all people. He must be a dull spouse. He's so serious minded."

In response, the woman-warrior turned around and gave Padme a hard look and stated, "Senator, do not speak ill of the Knight. Our arrangement was not our doing."

Timidly, Padme lowered her gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry Thrice. I meant no offense."

"No, Padme. I'm sorry," said the warrior tiredly. "I've just been feeling a little homesick and my only chance at having a little fun got interrupted."

"It's alright. I had no idea you were feeling homesick, Thrice. You're normally so closed mouth when it comes to expressing your feelings. I wish you'd confide in me more."

Thrice turned her thoughts inward and tilted her head thoughtfully and replied, "Maybe so, but not at this time, my friend. There are some things I have to think though by myself."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thank you for your reviews The Jedi Princess and RKF22.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Defenders of Light

Chapter 5

**Location: Obi-Wan's quarters**

When Thrice and Anakin got back from their visit to Padme, they discovered that Obi-Wan was waiting for them and was very upset. Irritated, he placed his hands onto his hips in full Jedi Master mode and said, "There you are, Padawan. What is the meaning of you running off without informing me first? Do you realize how late it is?"

"Oh, gee I'm sorry Master, but I lost track of time. I didn't mean to not tell you first, but Thrice said—"

"I don't care what your excuse is young man you are grounded."

Shocked, Anakin yelled, "But, Master!"

"Don't argue with me, Padawan. I want you to go to your room."

In anger, Anakin turned to go and slammed his door in a fit while at the front entryway the warrior-woman stepped in and slowly moved forward to calmly caress the Jedi Master's back. Instantly, Obi-Wan shivered and felt a pulse of warmth and stillness swallow him whole. He then felt the raven-beauty pressed her forehead into his nape and circled her arms around his waist to give him a hug from behind.

"Hush, Sir Knight. Please don't be mad at Anakin. It was my fault he was gone for so long. We were out visiting my friend."

Yet, in response all Obi-Wan could do was moan. He shut his eyes against the wave of feeling she was projecting and carefully covered her hand over his chest with his own. Wordlessly, he turned around and tenderly touched her cheek and through his fingertips he felt her thrill at the contact through the Force like a new fledgling. Reverently, he traced her lower lip with his thumb and watched as she slowly shut her eyes and allowed him to explore her skin.

Lazily, he threaded his fingers through her hair and lowered his head down to capture her lips into a simple kiss and then slowly he drew back to see how she would respond. And in answer she opened her jeweled eyes and followed his retreat to plant another kiss against his cheek. Obi-Wan delighted in her hunger and moved in to breath in her scent and nuzzle her hair and then down to her neck where he kissed and nipped at her throat until she shivered in his arms and gasped out his name.

"Oh…Obi-Wan…"

Then, he suddenly stopped. What on earth was he doing? He wasn't supposed to be ravaging his wife. He was supposed to be an unattached Jedi. And how did he end up feasting on his lady anyway? Was he falling in love? Or was it only lust?

His thoughts were abruptly shaken again when unexpectedly Thrice snaked her arms under his outer robe and raked her nails across his back and ran her teeth across the shell of his ear. He loudly drew in a sharp breath at her touch and heard her purr beautifully like a tigress into his ear and gradually stare up at him with her shining crimson-eyes.

And with all his might, Obi-Wan pulled her away and tried to re-center himself through the Force. Desperately, he gathered her hands and clutched them between them as he closed his eyes in concentration, yet sweetly she called to him in their passion-fueled haze.

"Sir Knight, why did you stop?"

"I—I can't do this, Milady. I—I can't love you. I can't become attached."

Puzzled, she said, "I think you're already attached. I think you care for me as much as I care for you."

"No, love turns to jealousy, jealousy to possession and possession to hate. Love can lead to Darkness. I won't be tempted. I won't be seduced."

Offended, the woman-warrior said, "Seduced? What are you talking about? Love isn't darkness. Love isn't hate. You can't separate joy from pain. Why can't you see? I thought I was yours."

"I'm sorry, Milady but I can't return your feelings. I can't jeopardize Anakin's future based on some fleeting whim. He is the Chosen One. I cannot risk falling to the Dark Side of the Force."

At first the warrior-beauty was devastated and tried to reach out to him, but instead of accepting her touch the Knight pulled away. Thrice then sorrowful dropped her hand and slid her fingers around her midnight blade until her knuckles shone white.

Hotly, she roared, "I've never heard such nonsense before in my life! You can't be serious?"

"But I am. Anakin must have a good role model. I cannot be expelled."

Inwardly, Thrice boiled over with rage, she felt like such a fool. She couldn't believe she had fallen for such a stubborn man. Didn't he understand that she adored him? That she wasn't just willing to give him her word or her life, but that she was offering him her heart as well. It was the one thing she had left and he was turning her away.

"Well I don't care, what you say doesn't change how I feel. Nothing you can say can change how I feel."

Then, sharply she turned on her heel and stormed out the door and instantly Obi-Wan felt the emptiness of her absence like a whole had been blasted straight through his heart with a laser beam. Force—what had he done?

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple**

The next few days, Thrice avoided Obi-Wan like the plague. He couldn't blame her. He had behaved like a complete idiot. He should have never allowed her touch to affect him, but the warmth and harmony in her aura was too much to resist. In fact, he had a hard time trying to figure out how exactly it was done. He had never known another Force-sensitive being that was capable of magnifying such feeling. Her emotions were nearly addictive, yet she appeared to be in good control.

Puzzled, he asked Anakin, "Padawan, have you ever felt Lady Thrice use the Force before?"

"No, not since Yumore, why?"

Obi-Wan pensively rubbed his beard and said, "I'm just curious about how the Clan differ from the Jedi."

"Oh, I asked her about that once."

Startled, the Jedi Master glanced at his apprentice and exclaimed, "What? Really? What did she say?"

The teen narrowed his brow and gave up his mediation to sit next to his Master and explained, "Well, she said that emotions aren't labeled as good or evil. She said that there was no Darkness and that there was no Light, but that the Force was only pure energy that energy exist everywhere and can never been destroyed. It can only be transformed. She told me that people do things that are good or bad and that it is up to us to decided on what sort of person we want to be. That we shouldn't be afraid of our darker feelings because they are a part of us and we should learn to overcome them and know our strengths."

Obi-Wan raised his brow. He had to admit that was a very interesting prospective on Darkness and Light. She was probably one of the few that didn't speak of the Force as absolutes. Though how she was able to project her feelings was still a mystery to him.

However, next Anakin asked, "Master, are you still fighting with Thrice?"

"A fight? No, we merely had a disagreement. It doesn't concern you, Ani."

The teen made a face and said, "But I thought you two were arguing because I went with her to see Padme."

"No, Padawan. Milady and I had a different discussion. I think she still might be cross with me."

"Then you should go find her and tell her you're sorry."

Amused, Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Ani, I think I can handle Milady by myself and the sort of disagreement we had was more of a difference of opinion."

At this reply, Anakin was a little lost, but pressed his lip and said, "But isn't she your friend? Shouldn't you try and patch things up? You should go talk to her, Master."

Obi-Wan heaved out a sigh and affectionately patted Ani on the back and rose to his feet. Proudly, he answered, "Yes, I believe you're right. And I think I know just what to get her as a peace offering. I'll be back shortly and in the meantime you can go take a break. You've done well lately, Padawan."

Anakin beamed and hopped off his seat too and quickly thanked his Master before disappearing out into the corridors. Obi-Wan chucked at his apprentice's enthusiasm and decided to use the Force to track down Lady Thrice.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Thrice's quarters**

The woman-warrior had just finished a very long day delegating new medical supplies to yet another Core world that she was feeling wore out. She had to relay messages to the Clan and the Senate like a transmitter all afternoon without any breaks and though it was rewarding work, it wasn't her specialty. Thrice was more familiar with battle tactics and strategies.

Tired, she dropped her data-pads onto her dining table and collapsed onto her sofa and closed her eyes, yet the moment she started to unwind was when somebody began knocking on her front door. She sluggishly got up and answered it.

"Coming!" she called, but once she saw who it was she wrinkled her brow in frustration.

"Oh, Sir Knight? What do you want?"

Obi-Wan nervously presented the beauty his gift of fresh ripe strawberries in a decorative bowl and said, "For you, Milady. It's a peace offering for the way I've acted. May I come in?"

Thrice gave him a weary glance, but took his gift and nodded for him to come in. Obi-Wan humbly bowed and stepped inside and saw her impressive collection of files piled high on the table. He watched as she placed the bowl next to her work and entered her kitchen and pull out a bottle of wine from her shelf.

"Oh no, Milady. You don't have to offer me a drink. I'm perfectly fine. I thought perhaps we might talk…calmly."

Thrice caught his eye and smiled before popped open the cork and said, "The wine isn't for you, Sir Knight. The wine is for me, but since you're refusing than I must insist. Won't you have a seat?"

Anxiously, Obi-Wan obeyed and waited quietly until she had poured him a glass and joined him at the table. She then absently picked up one of the small red fruit and sniffed it cautiously like an animal before carefully licking the skin with her tongue.

"Mmmm, they smell divine. What are they?"

"They're strawberries, Milady. I was told they were your favorite."

Captivated, she examined the red morsel like a gem and confidently bit into the fresh and chewed it slowly before swallowing it down. She then closed her eyes and in sheer bliss and purred. Obi-Wan suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The last time he heard such a sound he was the one tasting her and the utter look of contentment on her face was exhilarating.

Then, breathlessly she and whispered, "Oh my…I don't know what they are, but they're my new favorites now. They seem to warm me from the inside out."

"Then I'm pleased you like them. Though, I came to see you because I wanted to ask if it would be possible for us to remain friends. I don't want for our disagreement to cause any ill will."

"Oh, never mind that. I told you, I can wait."

Obi-Wan was confused. "Wait? What do you mean _wait_?"

Thrice shrugged and picked up another strawberry and replied, "I can wait. You said you could not return my feelings because of your responsibility to Anakin, well after you've completed your obligation than we shall see."

Flabbergasted, he said, "But, that could take years. You can't possible be willing to wait that long just to form an attachment with me!"

Yet, unfazed the beauty reached over for another piece of fruit and said, "Oh, but that's not such a long time. Humans live such short lives compared to Varins. And I've never had a beloved before so you'll be my first."

"What!" The Jedi Master quickly grabbed her hand away from the fruit and shouted, "What do you mean you've never had a beloved before?"

The beauty frowned at Obi-Wan's hold on her hand, but the found herself enchanted by his touch. She never noticed before, but his hand was so strong and his eyes were so beautiful and clear like diamonds or shards of ice in a dark sea. And his scent, Great Spirits he smelled heavenly like fighter-ships and alien worlds. His hair was such a lovely shade of brown-ish red that she found herself longing to caress it with her hands.

"Beloved…"

However, Obi-Wan was unaware of her growing attraction and restated, "Yes, what do you mean by me being your first? I thought the Clan people were long lived?"

Thrice hazily narrowed her eyes and said, "Yes, we live for 200 years, but I'm much older than that. Though, I've never kissed anybody until I met you. Come, let me show you my feelings."

The woman-warrior then rose from her chair and stood in front of him and slowly pressed her hand over his heart. In a flash, she sent through the Knight's body a tidal wave of flame and fire that burned his senses whole. Gasping, he felt her desires churn the Living Force like a hurricane of mix emotions that ranged from pure shining love to dark bottomless hate. The pressures of such extreme polar opposites caused him to grip her hand in a punishing grip that bruised her skin, yet mercilessly she channeled on until unexpectedly Obi-Wan found his soul being lulled by a song. A deep, haunting tune that spoke to his very essence and calmed him in a way he had not felt since his youth.

Then, like a dream she released him and it felt like she dropped him off a cliff and back into his bones. And at that moment the world seemed impossibly fragile and still. He felt his heart pounding inside his chest and he was shivering from head to toe.

"What…What was that?"

"My feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Yes, my emotions and my link to the Force are tied."

"And you—you feel this way all the time?"

"No, I was channeling the Living Force. I can only do it for a short time, though my feelings are always there, but you inspire more within me."

Shocked, Obi-Wan stood up and began to turn away. "No, I don't believe that. I can't return your love, Thrice. I told you my reason."

Thrice was undeterred and sweetly smiled as she approached him and said, "It doesn't matter. I like being in love. It's wonderful."

"You idiot!" shouted the Knight. He then gathered her into his arms and held her tight. "Oh Thrice, how can you say such things? Don't you know how much I love you too?"

Though instead of talking she leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. Obi-Wan returned her hunger with his own. Desperately, the two touched and thrived on each other's groans and sighs until Obi-Wan could wait no longer and lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

-0-0-0-

Hours later, Obi-Wan woke to the feeling of his wife kissing his chest and neck. Smiling, he laughed at the sensation and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her down for a kiss on the lips. Obi-Wan couldn't remember ever being so enthralled in his life, yet reluctantly he rose to get out of bed.

"I'm sorry, my love but I must be getting back to Anakin."

"No," she whined and then circled her arms around his waist and nuzzled his head. "No, don't go, stay."

Tenderly, Obi-Wan removed her hands and kissed her palm. "I know, my sweet but I won't be gone for long. I promise."

In response, Thrice beamed and asked, "Will you come tonight?"

"Tonight? But, Milady we can't make a habit out of this. I want our relationship to be kept to ourselves."

The woman-warrior then looked deflated and lowered her eyes and said, "Oh…well if you say so, but if I had my way than I'd keep you in bed for days. Oh Spirits, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel so happy."

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes, and you make me happy too, my dear, but please for Ani's sake let's keep our love to ourselves."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Defenders of Light

Chapter 6

The next few weeks that followed were almost a blur because the only thing that Obi-Wan could think about was stealing glances and kisses from his lady every chance he got. His heart raced every time saw her and everyday she seemed more and more divine. And soon their talks were no longer limited to discussing politics, but about their past and future dreams. He told her about his former-Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin's prophecy and the Jedi ideals. While she explained to him about being trained as a clone-general, Lord Blackswan's ambition and her connection to the Force.

Though after sometime she began to give both Obi-Wan and Anakin lessons in the Clan's manipulation of the Force. She said she wanted to spar with them regularly and that she was also once a Master with many disciples.

"You're trying too hard, Anakin," said the woman-warrior. "Stop trying to be fancy and just beat me already!"

"I'm trying!" shouted the Padawan—"But you're too quick."

"Then read my movements. Predict my next move."

Thrice then switched hands with her sword and turned swiftly to capture the teen in a headlock while kicking in his leg at the back of his knee. He stumbled down with a groan and tried to break her hold.

"Ah! Thrice, let me go!"

The beauty laughed and cried, "Make me!"

Annoyed, Anakin accepted her challenge and used his weight to knock her off balance and made her land onto her back. Anakin took advantage of her loose of breath and rolled out from her arms and ignited his blade, but the she-warrior quickly jumped up and grabbed his saber arm and took hold of his throat in a deadly hold. However, once she captured him she stopped and let him go and stepped away.

"That's enough for now, young warrior."

"But, I didn't beat you yet, Thrice. Come on, one more round."

"No, not today, young man. Now it your Master's turn."

"Oh, fine," whined the Padawan. He then strode up the bench where his Master was siting and watched as he removed his outer robe and have him a smile. "I think these extra sparring lessons are good for you, Ani."

"Yeah, she's tough Master. That throat-choke move was cutting it close. You better not lose."

"We'll see, Padawan."

Obi-Wan approached his secret love and gave her a bow before pulling out his lightsaber from his belt. Slowly, the two circled each other like predators in a cage. Then, in a flash the beauty threw her sword at Obi-Wan like a spear. Quickly he ducked her attacked, but while he was dodging she tackled him to the ground and twisted his right arm in a painful hold until he dropped his weapon with a grunt.

However, the Jedi Master was not deterred. He thought perhaps his beloved would be more lenient on his because of their relationship, but obvious that would the issue. Though if anything she was a lot tougher on him than she was on his apprentice. Yet, with a good shove he was about to push her away with the Force and summon up his lightsaber to his fist. He then raised his weapon high to deliver her a burn, but she instead summoned her own blade in hand and countered him with a clash. In a burning flash of light and steel the two weapons sizzled with the contact and created a large boom in it's wake.

The Living Force around her crackled with lightening that traveled across the floor like a Stih. Dangerously, the she-warrior drew closer and was about to land another blow, but then unexpectedly her vision began to grow hazy. She felt as if she couldn't breath.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was about to lunge forward when he noticed Thrice's eyes began to roll in the back of her head and she suddenly began to faint. Terrified, he caught her before she hit the ground and tried to revive her with a shake.

"Thrice! Thrice speak to me!"

"Master?"

"Anakin, call the Medical Ward. I'm taking Milady to the infirmary."

"Yes, Master."

The young Jedi then left the room to get some help while Obi-Wan smoothed Thrice's cheek. He felt that her pulse was strong and her lungs were still working. She seemed relatively fine that he wasn't sure what had happened.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, Medical Ward**

When Thrice woke up she discovered she was in a hospital bed and a medical-droid was hovering next to her. Startled, she gasped and tried to sit up, but Obi-Wan reached for her hand and encouraged her to lay back down.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. You fainted in the middle of our match and I brought you to the Medical Ward. I wasn't sure if you were ill."

Thrice frowned and said, "I'm not ill."

"Well, did you skip a meal? I know your work at the Senate is very time consuming."

"No, in fact I've been eating a bit more. This is very strange. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

Then, suddenly the medical-droid beeped and said, "Test analyses are complete."

Concerned, Obi-Wan asked, "What is the cause of the patient's consciousness? Is she ill?"

The droid beeped and tilted its lamp-like head and stated, "No, the patient is well. Cause of the consciousness is over execration because of low protein."

Thrice was confused and sat up anyway and said, "Low protein? But that's impossible, I've been eating regularly."

The droid then said, "Negative. Levels of protein are insufficient to a female in your condition."

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and asked, "What do you mean by her condition? I thought you said she wasn't ill."

"Yes, the patient is overall healthy for a pregnant humanoid female."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan grew pale. He couldn't believe his ears. Thrice was pregnant? She was having his baby? They were having a child? This just couldn't be happening.

"Force…what we going to do?"

Though, sharply Thrice fumed and said to the droid. "Impossible. The Clan can't have children. Run your test again."

Though, in response the droid humbly bowed and said, "I'm sorry, Miss but our test are extremely actuate. There is no mistake. Please take these pills to compensate your lack of protein."

Thrice gave the droid a dirty look and silently took the medication anyway while Obi-Wan sat beside her rooted and tense. He was still having a hard time processing his newfound fatherhood. Yet, he understood Thrice's point that technically her body was incapable of producing young because she had explained to him before that her people were all artificially made. Her Lord Master was also her father because he had formulated her DNA. Thrice said that no one in her Clan had ever born children naturally and that there had never been a need. She was told she was sterile, but if she really was pregnant that their charade of a platonic relationship would be destroyed.

He wasn't paying attention as Thrice quickly dismissed the droid after she swallowed her pills and pulled the curtain around them for privacy. Yet, he did notice when she unexpectedly pushed up her tunic.

"Thrice, what on earth are you doing?"

The beauty ignored his question and took hold of his hand and placed it onto her belly. "I want you to tell me if it's true."

"What? But, can't you tell?"

Thrice sighed and said, "Obi-Wan, you know it would be a lot easier if you do it. I can't read through my own aura. It would be like—like trying to chase my own shadow. Please, just see if you can find it."

Skeptically, the Jedi Master gave her an odd look, but did he was told. "You're lack of faith in droids is very curious, but alright."

Tentatively, Obi-Wan closed his gray-blue eyes and tried to see if he could detect the presence of new life. Slowly he navigated through the dense and vibrant aura that was his lady and found that somewhere in the thick of it all was a new essence. There, cradled in her womb was their baby. It was amazing. He was stunned. He then looked up and met her gaze.

"So, its true?"

"Yes."

"And you're happy?"

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, but then nodded. "Yes. Are you?"

Thrice narrowed her brow thoughtfully and then slowly cover his hand with her own. Tenderly, she said, "I'm not sure. I didn't think this could ever happen and now that it has I'm scared. I don't know anything about children."

The Knight smiled at how open his dear one was being and kissed her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid, Thrice. I'll always be here for you. I promise. I'll be here for you and our baby."

"Oh Obi-Wan, I love you."

Overwhelmed with emotion, the warrior-beauty threw her arms around her husband's neck and held him tight. The Jedi Master laughed at her joyful reaction and kissed her head while he carefully set her back down onto the bed. Meanwhile, just then unexpectedly the curtain was pulled back and standing in shock at the opening was Anakin. The poor Padawan had just witnessed his Master hugging his non-attached wife in an intimate embrace and his hand pressed on her bare stomach. It looked like to him that they were about to do something more.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you two were—ouch!"

Thrice had lunged forward and pulled on Anakin's ear and dragging him in closer to her bed. "Hush, Ani! Don't let the whole world know about it."

The Padawan then brushed away her hand and rubbed his tender ear. "Ow, geez you're worse than my mother."

Thrice grinned at the teen's comment and said replied, "Oh, but I'm going to be somebody's mother someday."

"Thrice," scolded Obi-Wan.

"But, Sir Knight Anakin must know. He's like your child and this news will affect him."

Exasperated, the Jedi Master said, "Yes, Milady but that is what I am afraid of. What if this news affects him negatively? I don't want to set a bad example. It is my duty as his Master to be a good role model. He has an important destiny."

The woman-warrior frowned and said, "But the world isn't ideal, Obi-Wan and asking me to hide isn't fair. I thought you said you were happy." Then, to the two men's surprise she began to cry. Big wet sobbing tears started to rain down from her ruby-eyes and down her flush cheeks. Horrified, Obi-Wan quickly went to her side and held her close.

"Now, now darling you mustn't cry. I'm sorry. I am happy. Please don't be upset."

Mournfully, she pressed her face into his shoulder and said, "I don't know what's come over me. I'm so embarrassed."

Obi-Wan couldn't help laughing at her predicament. He knew she couldn't help how she was feeling, but it was odd since normally she was the picture of self-control. And subsequently he also knew she had no prior knowledge on pregnancy and therefore had no knowledge about mood swings. It was no wonder she couldn't channel the Force.

Yet, anxiously Anakin began to fidget. He had no idea what was happening. Though, thankfully Obi-Wan addressed him and said, "Ani, please have a seat and let me explain."

Nervously, the Padawan did what he was told and tried not to pay too much attention to his mentor's wife weeping into his robes. He decided it was best to not look at her at all and focused instead on his Master.

"Now, as you know Lady Thrice and I are no longer in a platonic relationship. She and I are now truly man and wife. However, I felt that informing you would contradict the Jedi Code of non-attachment. It seems poorly to have a Master tell you one thing and then do another. Though, some things cannot be avoided any longer. I must inform the Council of the nature of my relationship and risk being expel from the Order."

Shocked, Anakin said, "But, I can keep a secret, Obi-Wan. I won't tell the Council. Please, Master you can't be expelled. Who's going to train me?"

"I'm sorry Anakin, but I must inform the High Council."

"Why? I don't understand. Is Thrice making you do it?"

"No, Ani. It isn't Thrice's doing. It's the right thing to do. You see, she and I are expecting and that is a responsibility that we must both face."

In reaction, Anakin was deeply confused. He wrinkled his brow and said, "Expecting? Expecting what?"

Obi-Wan shyly broke his gaze and replied, "Well, you see we're expecting a baby."

"What!"

The young Jedi couldn't believe it. His Master was actually attached to his wife even though all along he thought they only had a friendship. Sure, they talked and sparred but nothing like them having a baby ever crossed his mind. He didn't even know that his Master could be expelled for being close to his own wife. It didn't seem fair. The Jedi Council and the Clan were the ones that threw them together in a marriage in the first place. They couldn't punish Obi-Wan for misbehaving. They couldn't get ride of him because then how was he supposed to be a Knight?

And Thrice—Thrice was the one who was pregnant. Maybe if she wasn't then everything would be all right and go on being the same.

"Master, what if you and Thrice got rid of the baby? Then nobody would have to know."

At the suggestion, Obi-Wan suddenly felt his wife stiffen in his arms and desperately cling to his side with her fingernails and in response the Jedi Master glared at his Padawan darkly. He became hard and threatening. "Don't you ever dare say such a thing, Anakin. Don't you even think it. Now, I want you to go."

"But Mast—"

"Go!"

Meekly, the young Jedi bowed his head and got up to go, but paused at the curtain and said, "I'm sorry, Master" and then quickly made his retreat. Though, once he was gone Obi-Wan gently lifted his lady from his arms and used the edge of her blanket to wipe away her tears.

"Hush, my darling. Anakin didn't mean it. He was just being an insensitive teen."

"Oh, Obi-Wan. When he said those things I was so terrified. I now realize I do want our baby. I want to love our child as much as I love you."

The Knight beamed at her declaration. He couldn't have been more thrilled. Tenderly, he gave her a kiss and moved her so that he could cradle her into his arms. He lovingly rocked her back and forth and smoothed her hair until she gradually closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Obi-Wan quarters**

When Obi-Wan returned to his apartment he saw that Anakin was waiting for him and sitting very depressed on the sofa. Patiently, the Jedi Master approached him and sat by his side and waited for his apprentice to speak.

Anakain quickly got up and began to pace and said, "Look, I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to hurt you or Lady Thrice's feelings. I just don't want you to be expelled. It doesn't seem fair."

"Thank you for the apology, Anakin but you will have to go apologize to Milady in person as well."

"Yeah, I know Master. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I don't know. I know she is very fond of you, but you frightened her greatly."

Puzzled, Anakin exclaimed, "Frightened? How can I scare her? She's a strong warrior."

Obi-Wan breathed in a deep sigh and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Milady, never thought she'd ever become a mother. She thought she couldn't have any and in her doubt she became scared. I honesty don't blame her, but when you suggested such a thing it frightened her beyond words. I can't ask her to sacrifice our child just because of my position as a Jedi. Our child is a miracle."

"But what about the High Council? Are you going to be expelled?"

"I don't know. Perhaps they will be lenient. My marriage was given by their constant and they did not forbid me to for an attachment."

"But Master, what if you are expelled? What will happen to me?"

Obi-Wan then raised his hand and rubbed his beard and said, "I'm not sure. You might be taken up by a new Master or no one will take you and then perhaps I will have to train you outside of the Order."

"Outside of the Order? You mean I'll never become a Jedi?"

"As I said before, I don't know Anakin. It will be a matter left up to the Council, but there is one thing that Milady said that is true. I do consider you as my own. You are like my own brother or like my own son. If the Council will not have you than I will. I made a promise to Master Qui-Gon and I intend to keep it."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thank you RKF22 for your reviews.

Author's Note: Sadly, I'm not really feeling this story that much anymore. I don't know if I'll keep it going and thought I've give you some forewarning. My creativity is in a slump.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Defenders of Light

Chapter 7

**Location: The Senate**

Thrice sat in the Senate absolutely miserable. She felt nauseous and yet strangely at the same time hungry for peanut butter. She barely cared about what Chancellor Palpatine was going on about, but apparently he was deeply concerned about the Separatist again and some man named Count Dooku. Well, if the Senate had such a problem with him than she would just have to ask Lord Blackswan to eliminate him. She was sure Lady Nina could do it.

Though, surprisingly Padme caught a glimpse of Thrice's boredom and nudged her to pay attention. Moodily, the she-warrior gave her a dirty look and nudged her back. Though their childish behavior was seen by the elderly Chancellor who paused in his speak and looked at them sternly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you ladies, but the matters of the Senate are important and deserve your worthy attention. Though, unless you have something to add, Lady Ambassador?"

Immediately, Thrice straightened up in her seat and said, "Yes, I'm bored of these talks Chancellor. If you think this Count is so dangerous than the Clan will assist you in this matter and end him for you."

Suddenly the entire Senate Chamber began to buzz with cries and shouts and whispers. Yet, politely the Chancellor remained unfazed. "Those are bold words, my Lady. Though your boasting is amiable it isn't something the Republic can request of an ally."

"Then consider it a favor. Why go on talking about a problem when we have the means to end it before it grows? You forget Chancellor that the Clan are warriors. We can take care of our own and the mischief of one old man in a den of terrorist is no match for my comrades in arms."

Palpatine gave her a bow and said, "Those are very courageous words, Ambassador but we are a community of peace. We will not make war if we can avoid it. We must demonstrate our resiliency through less deadly means."

Thrice smiled cunningly and stated, "Oh? I thought the Senate doesn't negotiate with terrorist? Have you changed your minds?"

"No," shouted the Chancellor loudly. "But we must do all we can to resolve the matter peacefully."

"Then, I have nothing more to say and as always Chancellor, the Clan recognizes the rule of the Republic."

The two then exchanged a bow and silently Thrice excused herself and left her platform. Meanwhile, Padme quickly descended hers and ran after the woman-warrior just in time to see her pant heavily against a pillar and closer her eyes. Concerned Padme help to hold her by her waist and arm and led her to sit down on a nearby bench.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes…yes I'm fine. I'm just very hungry."

"Oh, then I better get you something to eat. Are you ill?"

"I feel a little sick, but it will pass. I just need a moment to center myself. You don't need to make a fuss over me, Padme."

The lady-Senator wasn't really convinced, but let Thrice slide for now and said, "That was some impressive back-talk back there. I didn't think anybody had the nerve to oppose Chancellor Palpatine lately. He has become so powerful lately. I fear that some voices maybe over shadowed in his opinion on the Separatist, but is it true? Do you really believe that your Master will help the Republic hunt down Count Dooku?"

"Yes, if I insist upon it. My word has weight in the Clan and my people like to fight. They especially like a challenge. You see Padme the only battles worth having are those that test you heart and soul."

Amused, the brown-eyed beauty said, "Well, if only everybody thought that way then where would we be?"

"Probably in trouble, but at least then things would be fair." Thrice then rose up to her feet and felt another wave of nausea consume her. "Oh Force, Padme please I don't want to be a pest, but could you accompany back to the Temple? I don't trust myself."

Padme was worried and took hold of her hand and began to help lead her down the corridor. "Here, you can lean on me, but you really should go see a healer."

The warrior smiled and said, "You are such a mother hen. Thank you, Padme."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple**

The moment that Thrice entered her apartment and promised Padme that she would take it easy she immediately began to look through her cooler for something to eat. She didn't even care that somebody was knocking on her door. She just wished to be alone. She was feeling off all day and just wanted to be left alone, but the visitor was persistent.

Shouting she called, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Milady. May I come in?"

Thrice dropped her mix of peanut butter and snacks down onto her table and opened the door. She allowed Obi-Wan to entered and then quickly closed the door and went back to her meal. Meanwhile, the Jedi Master was deeply concerned. He had run into Padme in the hall and heard from her that Thrice wasn't feeling well and had nearly fainting in the Senate corridor. Anxiously, he rubbed his beard and saw that she was munching away and ignoring him.

"Thrice, are you alright?"

"Yes, Sir Knight. Would you like some?"

"Oh, no thank you, but I met Padme earlier and she seemed worried about you. She said you were ill."

The beauty huffed and dropped her spoon back into her jar of peanut butter and said, "She is just being a pest. I am not ill. I'm—well you know what I am and she doesn't."

"But darling if you are still feeling unwell than you ought to take those pills the medical-droid gave you. I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself or our baby."

The woman-warrior then abandoned eating all together and got up from her table and went over to her husband and wrapped him into an embrace and pressed her head into his chest. She took several deep calming breath and snuggled into his robes. In reaction, Obi-Wan held her close and kissed her head. He liked it that she sought comfort in his arms. He liked it that she needed him.

"Why don't you have a seat my dear and I will go bring you your pills."

"Alright," she whispered. "It's in my bedroom on the table."

Tenderly, Obi-Wan kissed her cheek and went to fetch her medicine. He watched as she dropped down onto her sofa and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, with a smile he found what he was looking for and also got her a glass of water. Obediently, she took them and then set the glass onto her coffee table and then cuddled up to his side and breathed out a sigh.

"Oh, Obi-Wan. The Chancellor is obsessed with those damn Separatist. I'm so sick of politics that I told that old man that the Clan would be more than willing to kill off Count Dooku for the Republic as a favor."

"Would Lord Blackswan really do such a thing?"

"Yes, as I told Padme. The Clan will do anything if I ask it of them. I am the third general. I can only be overruled my Lord Master. Even Lady Nina wouldn't oppose me. My word is beyond question because I have served him for so long."

"And what did Chancellor Palpatine say? Did he take up your offer?"

"No, he said the Republic was ruled by peace and will look for a better way, but I think he lacks the gall."

Obi-Wan hummed. "Mmmm, well I also thought that the Chancellor was a very ambitious man, but his point is quiet difficult. Most people do not want war."

"Oh please, you should nip problems in the bud before they really bloom. And besides, I'll request that the Clan bring me the head of Count whether the Senate approves or not. I want to know how strong these Siths are."

"Well, I'm glad you're on our side, Milady. Though, I can't stay I don't disagree. Also we are due to have our meeting with the High Council today. We can inform them of our relationship and discuss Anakin's future."

Thrice moved to place her head in her husband's lap and purred as he played with her hair and she teasingly kissed his fingertips. "Oh my heart, I wish you're people didn't forbid love. Love is the strongest force in the universe."

Amused, Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Yes, but the High Council thinks differently. Love can be made dark and they do not embrace all its benefits."

Then, overwhelmed she opened her eyes and replied, "But Sir Knight, love isn't about benefits. Love gives us hope. I feel like I've been taught about love all my life through my father's love for the arts and culture, but I think I've been searching for it my entire life."

"Perhaps, my dear. Perhaps it was destiny."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi High Council**

During the meeting Obi-Wan, Anakin and Thrice stood before the Council and watched as the members gave them a curious glance. They had no idea what this was all about, but they had to know the facts. Humbly, the Jedi Master bowed and Master Windu returned it with one of his own.

"Master Kenobi, why did you call for this meeting?"

Nervously, Obi-Wan stepped forward and then lifted his hand out to his wife so that she could join him and together they stood before the other Masters as a pair. Then, with his gray-blue eyes still trained on her angelic face he said, "Lady Thrice and are have formed an attachment. She is now my true bride. She is not only mine in name, but in mind, body and soul."

Stunned Master Windu exclaimed, "Master Obi-Wan that is not the Jedi way. The agreement was that—"

"Yes, I know the agreement. Thrice was only meant to uphold her Master's contract, but I love her and we are expecting a child."

"A child!"

"Yes, we are to be parents."

Master Windu was flabbergasted. He had no idea that Obi-Wan would fall for her so badly. He knew he was attracted to her, but he thought he was discipline enough to let his feelings pass. Yet here he was saying that he not only loved her, but that he went and knocked her up too.

Though, Master Yoda leaned forwards and twitched his ears and said, "Do you, Lady Thrice love Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as well?"

The woman-warrior broke her gaze with her Knight and replied, "Yes, I love Obi-Wan. I love him more than I love anything else in the world."

"And this child, you will raise? You will love?"

"Yes, I will raise our child. He or she will be my treasure. He will be a great warrior."

Master Windu raised his brow at her last statement. "A warrior? You plan to raise your child to become a warrior in your Clan?"

Then, in a rare display of passion she said, "No, my child will be free. He will have no Master. He will grow to be as noble and fine as my Knight for it is the responsibility of elders to nurture the young and to guide them. And I care little for your opinions about my affairs, but it matters to my husband and it matters to his apprentice. And if you were wise men than you wouldn't pass judgement over a union you all helped to construct nor punish Anakin for having a mentor who knows love. Though, if you do than I don't understand you! You who all calm to defend peace. You only care about a peace you can shape in your hands and control."

"Lady Thrice!" snapped Master Windu. "We are not going to pass judgment on you. And you're right it would be unfair for us to reprimand you for rules that you do not live by, but Master Obi-Wan does. No one will be judged here except him. He answers to this Council."

However, Obi-Wan sensed that Thrice was becoming very upset through their touch and quickly stepped closer to her side and gathered up both of her hands to send a calming vibration to her through the Force. He didn't want to risk her fainting again. Meanwhile Master Yoda gave the couple an intriguing look and shook his head.

"Strong you both feel for each other I see. Sense this I should have. Punish you we will see. Dismissed you are for now, return when a verdict we have."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, gardens**

Obi-Wan thought it would be soothing to take Thrice into the gardens while they waited and she seemed to be more at peace. He watched her as she re-center her aura in the Living Force like an old Master and vibrate waves of harmony and tranquility. Yet, Anakin was not able to sit still at all. He kept worrying about his future and what that might mean.

"Master, what if you get expelled? What if I don't become a Jedi? Don't I have a destiny? Aren't I the Chosen One?"

"Ani, please stop worrying. You are not going to be expelled and Master Yoda said it is only me who will be judged."

"Yeah, but this changes everything. Why'd you have to go and fall in love in the first place?"

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "I didn't plan on it, Padawan."

Then, feeling low the teen sat beside his mentor and watched as Thrice continued to flow with energy and low rise up to practice some simple sword stances with her boots off and began twirling her sheathed weapon over her head. From a far it looked like she was dancing.

"Master?"

"Huh?"

"How did you know you were in love?"

"Oh, well Ani I'm not an expert."

"Yeah, but what did it feel like?"

Blushing, the Jedi Master then looked towards his wife and said, "Well…it's sort of hard to explain. I don't know the exact moment, but I do know how I feel now and that is I would do anything for her. And since Milady is Force-sensitive I can read her feelings and she doesn't hide anything. I know with all my heart that she loves me that it's humbling. I know that she needs me like I need her—well, I suppose it's not exactly a need, but a desire. She chose me, Anakin. She chose to give me her heart and I in turn gave her mine."

"Wow…then how do you know she gave you her heart?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the teen and said, "You know when you see it in her eyes."

Anakin took a moment to process what his Master had told him about love. It sounded so great the way his mentor explained it. Though he wasn't sure if he could get anybody to choose him like Obi-Wan did. It almost sounded impossible and he seemed so different. Obi-Wan was so content about being judged by the Council like it was no big deal. Did love affect his mind? And was he really going to be a father? Yet, Anakin couldn't think of a better father than his Master. Obi-Wan was wise and patient. He would make a great parent. And Thrice—well up until he started sparring with her he only thought of her as a tough trainer. She was always so hard and clever, but when she said those things to the High Council about loving Obi-Wan more than anything and it seemed unreal.

Then, teasingly Obi-Wan added, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." (Moulin Rouge, I just had to sneak it in)

"What?"

The Jedi Master smiled and said, "It's nothing, Ani. It's just something I heard once in a holo-film."

Though unexpectedly Master Yoda and Master Windu appeared and brought with them their verdict. Obi-Wan rose to his feet with Anakin and the two went to greet them. Though from a distance Thrice spotted their gathering joined in.

"Mace, I thought you'd summon us to the Council Chamber?"

The dark complexion Master shook his head. "No, we'd thought we'd tell you personally, my friend. The Council has decided that you are in a unique position. They will not expel you because you are married to Lady Thrice, but they feel that you're standing as a Master maybe compromised. They have ruled that you may keep your status in the Order, but you will not be permitted to train another Padawan. In fact, some feel that you may no longer be suitable to train Anakin. They say you lead him to be more tempted to fall to the Dark Side because of your attachment."

"And what do you think?"

Master Windu narrowed his brow and said, "I think its nonsense, but the rule of non-attachment can't be overruled."

"Then, what is to become of Anakin? Is he to remain my Padawan or is to be trained by another Jedi Master?"

Master Windu began to look troubled and crossed his arms over his chest and stated, "It doesn't look likely that another Master will take Anakin. Many feel he shouldn't have been trained at all because he was too old and he possessed too much fear. He's best bet would be to remain with you, but Obi-Wan it won't be easy. You'll soon have other responsibilities."

Mace then turned his gaze towards Thrice and soon Obi-Wan got his meaning. He understood that he meant his future parenthood and for once he wasn't sure if he could handle being both a Master to Anakin and a father to his child. No Jedi in the entire history of the Order had ever been wed let alone had two apprentices. He wasn't certain if he could meet such a challenge.

Though, the woman-warrior stepped forward and said, "You gentlemen seem to forget that I am as equally responsible as Obi-Wan and that I am just as skilled in training young warriors."

Master Windu retorted, "That maybe so, but Jedi and Clan-warriors are not the same thing."

"But I don't want another Master!" shouted Anakin.

Then Master Yoda said, "Yes, fond you are of Obi-Wan, we know. Yet your Master he may no longer be."

Fuming, Thrice stated, "Mark my words, Master Yoda if you condemn your followers for loving than they will grow to love nothing at all."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks for the encouragement mtforsty and RKF22. I'm glad you like it. I think I'll just see how far I can go and see if I can make it end somehow. Again, thanks.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Defenders of Light

Chapter 8

**Location: planet Varia, Mt. Spine**

The winds howled and roared like a restless beast. The snowy caps of the long steep cliffs of Spine Mountain threw wisps of sleet and ice like stardust into the dim blue skies. Everywhere the landscape was drowned in blue and at the highest peak of summit was a bridge that trailed a deep ravine. The spot marked the border to the Canary Frontier and the edge of the Black Forest wastes. No one dared cross the frontier at such a dangerous pass, but it wasn't because of its deadly heights—no it was because of the Canary Clan's gatekeeper who was famed for being undefeated in all matches.

It was at the legendary summit that Darth Sidious was invited to speak with the Golden Queen, Madam Aveaon. Cautiously, Sidious brought with him his servant Count Dooku as a precaution, but he found he was eager to learn more about this strange invitation.

"Master, I do not like this. It seems too much like an ill disguised trap."

The Sith Lord smiled and together he and the Count followed their escort into the mountain fortress. "Perhaps, but I wish to know more about this Varin queen for myself. She may yet be useful to me."

"As you wish, Master," replied Count Dooku obediently.

The escort silently led the two Sith out of the frigid cold and through a round tunnel until they arrived within an enormous dome craven craved out of the freezing stone walls. Beautiful murals were painted across the entire surface of the inner of the dome and depicted battled won and lost for over a thousand years. Floating energy orbs lit the space like a cathedral and within were several people who were all standing except one.

On a circular platform at an altar sat a young woman who looked no older than 20 with fiery red hair and crimson eyes. She was dressed in a pure white uniform with a long lavender cape tied around neck and fastened under her right arm. She had the appearance of a young soldier than a queen, but regardless of how she looked, she was still Varin's queen.

"Greetings, Darth Sidious. Welcome to my kingdom."

Sidious grinned like a seasoned politician and gave her a bow. "Thank you, my lady this—"

"No, I will have you address me as your Highness while you are present in my place."

Inwardly, the Dark Lord seethed, but replaced his smile and said, "Forgive me, thank you, your _Highness_ for inviting me. This is indeed a pleasure and most unexpected. How can I be of service?"

The youthful monarch replied, "I know of your plotting. I know that you wish to have in your possession the rule over the Republic and the Core worlds. I know you wish to be a king. However, your ambitions do not concern me. What I want from you is Lord Blackswan. Bring him to me and I will assist you in that which you seek."

Sidious was started he did not anticipate the queen-child to know of his plans. It was most unexpected. She was indeed truly a Golden Queen and as he scanned the room he sensed that all her attendance were strong in the Force as well. In the soft yellow lighting he watched as their jeweled eyes reflected in the glimmer like wolves and he was the prey that had wonder into their den. Those youthful timeless faces dressed in silks and furs were not as they seemed. Her court was made of demons.

Thus, Sidious gave the Queen a bow. "I humbly appreciate your Highness' attention, but you seemed well equipped to deal with Lord Blackswan on your own without me. Why would you be so willing to support my designs?"

Madam Aveaon replied, "It's a test. If you can take down Lord Blackswan than you shall have his place and I will grant you eternity."

"Eternity? What does your Highness mean?"

Then, gracefully the youthful queen rose from her seat and stepped off her platform and began to circle the two Siths like a lioness filled with cunning and dread. Boldly, she ran her fingers over Darth Sidious' black cloak and stared up at his aged face.

"It is as it sounds…eternity…everlasting life. I have ruled over Varia for over a thousand years. I conquered this world and spawned an army out from the ashes and blood of its native people. I gifted them all with the ability you call the Force and they have all sworn allegiance to me. If you choose you can be a part of my ambitions, but only if you prove yourself worthy and give your word to me."

She then grinned and turned back to her seat and added, "Just think Lord Sidious, you could rule the Core young, fit, forever and sublime. All you need to do is bring me the traitor and it shall be yours."

In response, Darth Sidious beamed. He was deeply impressed by the Varin Queen. Aveaon was a challenge. He had encountered many dignitaries and royals before as a politician, but she was undeniably the most deathly monarch he had ever met. She was so shrewd and unfeeling that the Core worlds seemed like child's play. He couldn't wait to see what he could do to her in time.

"I accept your offer, Queen Aveaon. I accept wholeheartedly."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, a month later**

Anakin followed his mentor off the transport platform after return from another mission and said, "Master, I don't see why the Council is still insistent that I be trained by a new Master when you can still train me?"

"That is because they feel that I am incompetent."

"But that isn't true. I don't want another Master. I want you."

The Jedi Master paused on the Temple steps and said, "Thank you, Ani but as the way things are I doubt another Master will be willing to train you. Though, I have asked Master Windu to consider it."

Flabbergasted, the Padawan said, "Master Windu! But he's so strict. He's no fun at all."

Obi-Wan sighed and began to quicken his pace and started to jog up the stairs. "It isn't a popularity contest, Ani. Master Windu is my friend and he is an excellent Jedi. I fear that if you stay on with me than you will develop a poor reputation. I'm only looking out for you."

"I know Master, but I just wish things could have turned out differently. I wish we never met the Clan people. And, why are we rushing?"

Yet, once they reached the top of the stairs Anakin saw the reason why. At the pillars waiting for them was Thrice. She wasn't dressed in her battle-suit like she usually did, but was wearing a gown that was a soft pale blue and her hair was pinned in a Naboo style similar to Padme. The woman-warrior beamed when she saw Obi-Wan and immediately she ran up to greet him with open arms, but cautiously stopped and held each other's arms. Obi-Wan smiled down at his beauty and drank in the joy he saw shining on her face.

"Oh darling, I'm so glad that you're back! I've missed you so much."

"Not as much as I've missed you, Milady. How are you feeling?"

"I feel wonderful now with you here. I can't tell you how much I've wanted you near."

"Yes, I could feel your desires through the Force, my sweet. Sometimes I think you corrupt me."

Blushing, the woman-warrior giggled and whispered into his ear. "I wish you could corrupt me now, Sir Knight."

Uncomfortably, Obi-Wan was sent a flash of passion from his wife's aura that he had to untangled himself from her hold and patiently settled for a kiss on the back of her hand lovingly. "Please, now isn't the time, my dear. Perhaps this evening and stop projecting."

"Oh, but Obi-Wan when I'm with you I feel like I could out shine a thousand suns."

"Jeez, Thrice that's so mushy, even for you," commented Anakin. He was tired of being ignored and was irritated by her gushing, but all that changed with she turned and gave him a joyful smile and hug as well.

"Anakin!" she cheered. "Oh, I'm happy to see you too, my young warrior. I have just learned of a wonderful human tradition from Padme yesterday that I have been meaning to ask you."

The Padawan narrowed his brow in confusion. "What human tradition? What do you mean?"

"I learned that children sometimes have godparents. Would you like to be a godparent to my child?"

"What! Really?"

Shocked the teen gave his mentor a bewildered look, but he seemed as taken back as he. He had no idea that Thrice was going to ask him that. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know that she though of him that fondly.

Though, tenderly she said, "It's alright to say no if you wish, Anakin but you're important to Obi-Wan and therefore you are important to me. And you are so young still, but I want you to be a part of my family. I want for us to be kin."

Overwhelmed, the Padawan looked away. This was the first time anybody ever wanted him to be a part of their family. He hadn't been a part of a family since he left his mother back on Tatooine. In fact, he had always felt like Thrice was the one who was taking away the closest thing he had to a family member in Obi-Wan, but now she was offering him more than he could ever dream.

"I'll do it. I—I want for us to be a family."

Smiling, Thrice kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you, Anakin."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Thrice's quarters**

It wasn't until the evening that the couple was able to meet again and they decided to have a dinner at Thrice's apartment. They didn't want to advertise their relationship too publicity because of the Jedi Code and also Thrice did not want her Lord Master to learn of her pregnancy.

They were dining at her supper table when she said, "Obi-Wan I don't want Lord Blackswan to know I'm having a baby. He will be thrilled and too much of a pest. In fact, I think he planned for this to happen to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it turns out that strawberries are a natural fertility drug to Varins and you said that somebody told you they were my favorite when I never had them before and I bet I know who that somebody is."

Startled, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Lord Blackswan! Force, he's a tricky one. Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, what's done is done."

"Yes, but I dislike his meddling. It makes me feel like a pawn."

Obi-Wan reached over the table and held her hand to comfort her and said, "I know darling, but nobody can make you fall in love. We did that all on our own." He then smiled and added, "You are also a lot more kindhearted than you seem, Milady. It was very good of you to ask Anakin to be our child's guardian. I think making him a godfather was the best thing anyone has ever asked of him."

"I didn't want him to feel excluded. I want him to feel needed."

"Yes, you are very wise, my dear. I worried that Anakin might have harbored some resentment towards you because of our predicament, but that has been resolved quiet beautifully. You'll make a wonderful mother to our daughter of that I am sure."

Thrice smiled and shook her head. "But, Sir Knight, why do you think it will be a girl? I'm actually hoping we'll have a boy. Some little boy who will grow up to be as gallant as you." She then looked all dreamy eyed and said, "A young warrior with handsome gray-blue eyes."

The Jedi Master found his wife's musing absolutely adorable and terribly flattering. He leaned forward to give her kiss and broke her spell. "Well, I would rather have a little girl just like you. All raven hair and ruby eyed. Then I would have somebody to spoil."

"Spoil? But, Obi-Wan any child we have will grow up to be a warrior and not just a member of aristocracy."

"Aristocracy? Thrice, I'm not truly a nobleman. I'm merely a Jedi."

"Yes, I know but within the Clan I am recognized as a true lady. Lord Blackswan named me."

Perplexed, he uttered, "Oh…I always assumed your title was a courtesy."

Thrice laughed and reached out to take Obi-Wan's hand and placed it over her belly and he felt for the first time that she was showing. There was a slight bump where she was once fit and lean. Reverently, he caressed her middle in awe. It was the fist physical sign she was pregnant. It was amazing.

Then, slowly she rose from her seat and led him towards her bedroom and said, "Come, I've missed you, my love."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Arjuma, Clan Colony**

In nearing twilight hours before dust, Lord Blackswan was having a nice stroll down his private gardens with his assistant, Lady Nina. The two didn't exchange any words for a while but simply enjoyed the quite and the soft sounds the animal life that surrounded them serenely.

Though after a time the scientist spoke. "Have you heard the new about Lady Thrice?"

"News, my Lord?"

"Yes, it appears she's been trying to keep secrets from me. She and her Jedi are expecting a bundle of joy. I'm going to be a grandfather, Nina."

"She will think you are meddling."

The scientist laughed. "Oh, I bet she does, but she'll forgive me. I'm sure she's happy."

"Happy?" Nina frowned and said, "How can she be happy? She's breeding with that short-lived human. How can she bring herself to love such a fleeting thing?"

Lord Blackswan gave his assistant a sad look and replied, "Oh, Nina you didn't see it in her eyes. Thrice can be so sweet when she wants to be. And besides, she was already half in love with him when they were wed or she won't have given him her sword. She wouldn't have done such thing out of spite."

Stoically, the pale-warrior said, "Perhaps, my Lord but her defiance was heresy."

The scientist smirked at her comment. "Oh, my dear you know that Thrice is valuable to me because of her rebellious ways. I don't need blind followers. I need warriors with conviction."

Then, suddenly from out of the mist of the pathway stood a lone figure. Instantly, Nina stepped forward and guarded her Master carefully and shouted, "Who goes there? Show yourself." Yet, the stranger didn't answer. Instead, he came closer and in the dim light they saw that it was an elder man dressed in dark brown and black robes with a beard and graying hair. He began to approach the two and stopped a few paces away.

"Good evening, Lord Blackswan. I am Count Dooku."

"What do you want you dog?"

Curious, the Count gave Lady Nina an appraising stare and lifted his brow at her inquisitively. "Your secretary is very spirited, Sir. Tell her to stand down and surrender quietly."

Unfazed, the scientist said, "I'm sorry, but as the lady said, what do you want?"

"You, you as my prisoner. If you come away with me quietly than I will spare your assistant's life mercifully."

"Ah! Don't make me laugh," shouted Lady Nina. She then drew out her blade and moved to slice the Count swiftly in two, but he countered with his red lightsaber and the two swords spark with light and energy. Yet, in a possessive rage the pale-beauty grabbed onto the Sith's wrist and burned his flesh with a second-degree burn in the shape of her palm. Count Dooku growled and in an instant, the duelist drew a part and stare at each other with a deep intensity.

"What do you want, Jedi?"

Count Dooku replied, "I'm no Jedi, Milady. I am a Sith. And I have come here to take your Lord upon my Master's request."

"That will never happen. I swear on my sword that I will end you before you can lay a hand on Lord Master."

"A passionate statement, Milady but your skill is no match for me."

"We shall see, Count."

She then rushed forward and began to attack her opponent wildly. In a brawling dance of steel and speed, she moved to drive the Sith back away from her Master and into the trees. However, Count Dooku would not be pushed back so easily. He had to admit that the she-warrior was strong. She was by far the worthiest adversary he had encountered in along time, but she would fall like the rest eventually. It was only a matter of time.

Yet, as the duel dragged on he suddenly realized she would not waver. The pale-beauty would not submit. It began to annoy him. He realized he had underestimated the otherworldly secretary. However, in an attempt to distance himself from her he projected a large fallen tree towards her direction to slow her down, but with a mighty swing of her pure white blade she split it in half without any effort at all and lunged forward like a bolt. The Sith blocked her blow and cut through her upper thigh with a searing burn, but at the same time she sliced through his collarbone like a twig.

In a grunt of agony, the two staggered back in pain and as they panted Count Dooku knew that today would not yield any victory. He would have to retreat. He instead created a diversion with another tree and waited until the pale-warrior was preoccupied before disappearing into the forest night.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Defenders of Light

Chapter 9

**Location: Jedi Temple**

Anakin returned from a sparring session with his Master who then dismissed him to go attended another Council meeting and was told to go back to their quarters to clean up and wait for him there. He was hopeful that the Council finally realized that Obi-Wan was the best teacher he could have and would stop bugging him that he should send him to somebody else to be trained. He didn't care about some dumb reputation or that his Master had an attachment. Anakin didn't see much of a difference in their everyday lives. Obi-Wan still taught him and they still went on missions. Thrice didn't seem to mind. In fact, the woman-warrior was pretty ok. She made Obi-Wan happy and helped him get reacquainted with Padme.

Though as he opened the door to his quarters he saw that Thrice was there waiting. She was sitting on the sofa and having a cup of tea.

"Oh, hello Anakin. I'm waiting to speak with Obi-Wan. I didn't mean to surprise you."

"No, it's ok. I just didn't expect you in here today."

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks, I need to clean up"—yet as he began to head to the bathroom he paused—"Thrice, I can ask you something?"

"Ask away, young warrior."

"Well, it's about Padme. Do you think she likes me?"

Puzzled, Thrice put down her cup and said, "What? Don't be silly. I thought you two were friends."

"No, I mean, do you think she could really like me?"

Thrice giggled and replied, "I don't see why not, but aren't you going to grow up to be a Jedi of the Code?"

Irked, the Padawan began to pace and then sat down across from her and said, "Jeez, I hate that Code. It's nothing, but trouble. It's done nothing, but cause you and Obi-Wan problems."

"That maybe so, but you shouldn't get so upset. I think there are only two ways to go about it and the first is to either try and change the Code or just stop being a Jedi."

"What! I can't stop being a Jedi. Becoming a Jedi is my dream."

"Then, you have a problem. Which do you want more?"

Fuming, Anakin said, "But why can't I have both? You and Obi-Wan have both."

Thrice frowned and stated, "Our circumstances are different than yours, Anakin. It doesn't do any good to compare. All I know is that you have to fight for what you really want and if you want both than you will have to try to make it happen as best you can. Perhaps appeal to the Council and if you can't come to an agreement than you will have to make a decision. But no matter what anybody says you will always be a Jedi whether you are a part of the Order or not."

In reaction, teen was confused. "Uh? What do you mean?"

"Anakin, you don't have to stop doing good deeds just because you no longer belong to an community. It's not the just the Order that's important. It's the people in the Order who make it who it is." She then exhaled deeply and said, "Anakin, if you have a good heart than nobody can take that way from you."

Pensively, the young man paused and thought about what Thrice had said. He had to admit he felt better after talking things through with her, but he was still concerned about his future. He wasn't sure if he could make his dream a reality, but least he was confident now that he could be strong.

Smiling, he said, "You're going to make a great mom, Thrice. Right now, you sort of remind me of my mom."

Thrice tilted her head curiously. "Your mother? What happened to your mother?"

Anakin let his grin slip and replied, "She's a slave on Tatooine. She gave me up to be trained as a Jedi to Obi-Wan's former-Master Qui-Gon Jinn, but father Master Qui-Gon died I was then trained by Obi-Wan. She's still living there on her own."

Shocked, the she-warrior said, "What? And Obi-Wan didn't try to go back and free her?"

The Padawan wrinkled his brow and shook his head. "No, it's forbidden to form attachments. I had to leave her behind, but I still miss her terribly. I worry about her sometimes."

Then, like a shot the woman-warrior rose from her seat and narrowed her eyes. "Damnation! You Jedi are colder than I thought." After which in a swirl of silk and fury, the raven-beauty began to march towards the door.

"Wait, Thrice! Where are you going?"

The she-warrior stopped short at the door and said, "I going to Tatooine and I'm going to buy a slave."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Tatooine, Mos Eisley**

The sands and the heat were the first things Thrice noticed when she exited her ship and walked out into the desert city. She narrowed her eyes and shielded them with her hand as she looked around at the merchant shops and alien beings. It seemed like a rough part of town, but she had seen worse and tentatively she strolled out into the streets and waited for Anakin to handle their docking arrangements with the local hanger bay.

Quickly, he jogged to her side and handed her a data-pad. "Ok, we're set. Watto's old shop should be that way. Come on."

"No, Anakin. Please, don't rush me. There is no need to be so hasty."

"But, Thrice! We're almost there and—" then, in an instant he remembered the baby. There was no way he could make her to run. It already looked like she was beginning to wilt in the heat. He instead turned around to walk beside her and took her wrap from her shoulders and draped it over her head to protect her from the suns.

"You're right, Thrice. I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. I just hope Obi-Wan understands."

-0-0-0-

A little later, the two friends finally made it to Watto's junk shop and saw that the small blue being was working on his accounts. However, he stopped his calculations to greet his potential customers with a greasy grin. He began to fly up to them on his wings and gestured for them to come near.

"Welcome, please come in. What can I do for you today? Are you shopping for any special parts? A droid perhaps?"

Thrice stepped forward and said, "No, were looking for a woman named Skywalker."

Watto immediately frowned and turned to fly away. "Arh, who's asking?"

"I am," said the teen.

The blue-alien narrowed his eyes—"You? Who are you, kid?"— Then in a moment of recognition he started to laugh. "No, it can't be! Little Ani, is that you?"

"Yeah, Watto. Now, where's my Mom?"

The little-alien tilted his head and said, "She's here. She's in the back. I'll go get her. You wait here."

Anakin was startled. He didn't now how to react, but before he could move to go follow his old owner his mother suddenly bolted out and gasped when she saw him and hug him tight in an embrace.

"Oh, Ani!" she cried. "My Ani! You're really here. Goodness, you're so grown up. It's so good to see you again."

Reverently, Shmi framed her son's face in her hands and smiled as she gazed at him. She never thought she'd see her son again. She was so glad he was safe and looked so well. He looked like such a handsome young Jedi. She couldn't have been more proud of him.

"Oh, Ani. I'm so happy you came to visit me."

Meanwhile, the Padawan began to weep and shook his head. "No, Mom. I didn't just came to visit. I came to free you too."

"Free me? But how? Watto would never let me go."

"For a king's ransom he would," said Lady Thrice by the door. Shmi backed away from her son's arms and saw the strange beauty approach them with awe. She had never seen a woman like her before. She was dressed like a noblewoman in a pale blue gown, with a white shawl around her neck and dark raven hair and shinning ruby eyes that reflected the light like a cat. At her hip was a sword in a sheath that was as black as night.

"Who are you?"

Anakin intervened and said, "Mother, this is Lady Thrice. She has agreed to buy you so you can be set free."

Shmi was stunned. "But, Ani why would she do something like that? And where's your Master? Obi-Wan?"

"It's ok, Mom. Thrice is a friend."

Yet, grumpily Watto floated closer and sneered. "Humph, what makes you think you can buy her? She's ain't for sale."

The woman-warrior stood in front of Watto and said, "I'm not offering credits. I know how the rest of the galaxy works outside of the Core and I know that tangible goods are more valuable than digits collaborated on a piece of technology."

Intrigued, the blue being rubbed his chin and said, "What kind of goods are we talking about?"

The Clan-warrior causally pulled on a chain around her neck and dangled in front of the little alien's face a gem that was blood red and as large as Yoda's fist. Watto widen his eyes in amazement and tried to catch it in his hand, but swiftly she yanked it back into her palm and gave him a cunning grin.

"Well, does my trinket meet your price?"

Anakin was astounded and rushed to grab her should and said, "Thrice, you can't be serious. That stone is worth more than all the junk in this shop. Watto could probably buy two slaves with that thing."

In response, Thrice faked a look of innocence and exclaimed, "Oh my, you don't think I should sell it?"

Watto then panicked and shoved Aankin away with his shoulder and growled. "Hey, don't listen to that kid. If you want to buy that old bag that badly than I'll take that rock off your hands. Sure, it's a deal. What do you say, uh?"

The warrior-woman reached over and shook the blue fly's paw and then handed him her necklace. "Yes, a deal. Come, Anakin. Collect your mother. We're leaving."

Meanwhile, Watto laughed and waved as they all exited his shop merrily. "Yeah, nice doing business with you lady. Come back anytime."

-0-0-0-

Once outside of Watto's shop, Shmi immediately hugged Anakin and moved to also embrace Thrice. She was so thrilled she felt like she couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms around the eerie-eyed maiden and suddenly realized that she was pregnant.

"Oh my goodness, how far along are you?"

"A little over a month."

"Oh, Thrice. I can't thank you enough. Please, let me take you two home and then we can talk properly."

Anakin said, "Sure, I think Milady could use a drink of water."

"Oh, yes please," retorted Shmi. "It's the least I can do for what you've gone for me."

Reluctantly, the she-warrior relented. "Alright, fine but not for long. I want to return to Coruscant as soon as possible."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan's quarters**

When Obi-Wan returned to his quarters he found that Anakin wasn't there waiting. Instead all he found was an empty apartment with nobody insight. He called out to him and checked the bath and his room, but still nothing. He then noticed an empty teacup on his coffee table and his wife's favorite blend still sitting in the pot.

"Thrice…" he muttered and then exited his quarters to cross the hall and entered his lady's, but he found that she was missing too.

"Force, what on earth is going on? Thrice? Darling? Where are you?"

Obi-Wan then searched through her rooms and turned up empty handed. He paused briefly and wondered if she had perhaps taken Aankin to visit Padme. He knew his Padawan was smitten with the young Senator and would probably try and talk his lady into a relenting. Though her absence did trouble him. Her condition was always on his mind and he constantly felt compelled to protect her from anything.

He decided to try her communicator next, but saw that she had left him a message. He opened the digital note and it read that she had taken Anakin to Tatooine and that they would be back soon. Flabbergasted, he was stunned. He had no idea what in the Force she was doing. Why would she go to Tatooine? There wasn't anything there. It was—"Hellfire! Shmi. I can't believe he let my pregnant wife to go to Mos Eisley."

Obi-Wan was deeply annoyed and quickly marched through the halls and down to the hanger bay. And all the while he wasn't sure who he was angry with, his wife or his apprentice.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Shmi's house**

Thrice drank three glasses of water until she finally felt hydrated and tiredly pulled the white shawl off her head and wiped her brow with the edge of the fabric. Meanwhile, Shmi stared at her in fascination. She just couldn't figure out how she knew her Ani. She wondered how such a rich, young, beauty and pregnant woman could be her son's friend.

She cautiously asked her questions as she refilled her glass. "How did you meet Ani?"

"We met on a Yumore spaceship headed to the Yorb temple. We were both on separate missions at the time."

"Oh…are you a Jedi too?"

The she-warrior stopped drinking and smiled. "No, I'm a warrior from Varia."

"Then, how did you become friends with Anakin?"

"His Master is my husband. Anakin is the godfather to my baby."

Shocked, the former-slave exclaimed, "You're really married to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes, we haven't been married for very long, but I love him."

Shmi turned away and blushed. "You say it with such confidence. You're an amazing woman, Lady Thrice. My son is lucky to have you as a friend, but I thought Jedi weren't allowed to get married."

"Well, my situation was an exception, but never mind me. You ought to go pack your things and get ready to leave this sandbox once and for all."

"Yeah, Mom. I'll go help you."

"No, Ani," said Shmi. "I can do that. You stay and keep Thrice company."

Though, once she left the kitchen to her bedroom she heard a knock on the front door. Puzzled, she answered it and was surprised to see that it was Cliegg Lars. He was panting and out of breath, but once she opened the door he came inside and shut the door behind him.

Desperately, he held her by the shoulders and said, "Shmi, is it true? Did somebody really come to the shop and buy you?"

"Yes, but—"

"I won't let you go, Shmi! I love you. I can't let some bastard get their hands on you. I don't care what it takes, but I'm going to free you and then I'm going to marry you."

Bewildered, Anakin and Thrice came to see what was going on and immediately Cliegg lunged at the Padawan and pinned him against a wall like a madman. "You! I won't let you take Shmi away from me!"

Anakin frowned tried to shove him away, but Cliegg wouldn't let up. Shmi grew furious and attempted to yank him away and shoved him at his shoulder. "Cliegg! Let my boy go."

"What? What do you mean your boy?"

"He's my son, Cliegg. He's my Anakin."

"Anakin!"

The moister-farmer suddenly grew limp and staggered away. He then ran his hand through his hair in confusion and stood by Shmi. He rubbed the sweat on his brow with his sleeve and drew in several deep breaths.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry. I—I just thought something bad happened to Shmi. I didn't mean to hurt you, son. Oh—hum, I'm Cliegg Lars. I've been sweet on your mother for a long time. I was going to buy her out from Watto and I've been saving up the cash."

Cliegg then extended his hand to shake Anakin's hand, but the teen ignored it and narrowed his brow. He gave his mother a hard look and asked, "Mom, is this guy your boyfriend?"

Exasperated, Shmi tried to calm her son and said, "Yes, Ani. He's my fiancé. I—I was going to tell you, but I can't go with you. I'm staying. I'm staying with Cliegg."

"What? I can't believe you! Thrice and I came all this way to save you and you still want to stay? You want to be with _him_, but you don't want to be with me, your own son!"

Enraged, the teen shook his head and slammed open the door and marched out into the streets. He couldn't understand how his mother could do this to him.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Defenders of Light

Chapter 10

**Location: Shmi's house **

"Well…that went well," said Thrice after a long pause.

Meanwhile, poor Shmi looked like she was about to crumble like a house of cards. She began to tremble and started to cry. "Oh, Cliegg. What am I going to do? I didn't want to hurt Ani. Please, you have to go find him."

Cliegg tried to comfort his beloved and wrapped her into a hug and rubbed her back. "It'll be alright, Shmi. I'll go look for him right away."

Thrice approached the pair and said, "No, let him cool off. I'm sure he'll come back."

Overwhelmed, Shmi said, "But I've never seen Ani this upset before. Are you sure he'll be alright?"

The woman-warrior calmly sat down and replied, "He's a Jedi in training. He can handle himself. I think he just needs time to think things through. We should give him about an hour and if he doesn't show than I'll call him up on my communicator. Though while we wait, you two can tell me how you met."

In response, Cliegg nodded his head and eased Shmi into a chair and together the three sat and began to talk. She learned that Cliegg was a local moister-farmer and that he was a widower with a son from his previous marriage. He had a son about Anakin's age named Owen. He said he met Shmi by chance when he was buying parts and that it was love at first sight. They courted for a while and they eventually agreed to get married when Cliegg saved up enough money. It was a very sweet love story and one that Thrice enjoyed hearing.

Though, after sometime there was a knock on the door and like a shot Shmi got up to answer it thinking it was Ani, but instead it was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shmi gasped with shock at her unexpected visitor, but firmly the Jedi Master threw open the door and strode in with his hands on his hips in a rage.

"Where's Anakin?"

"What's going on?" asked Cliegg.

The moister-farmer emerged from the kitchen with Thrice not far beyond him. The couple locked onto each other's eyes and swiftly Obi-Wan went to her and held her firmly by her forearms and shouted, "Blasted woman! How could you leave without me?"

He then wrapped his arms around her small form and buried his face into her shoulder and felt overcome with relief. He pressed his face into her neck and whispered tenderly into her ear.

"Oh, my darling. Promise me you'll never do something like that again. Please?"

In reaction, Thrice felt all his worry, anger, fears and dread that she tenderly began to project her love and acceptance to him in calming waves. She never meant to frighten him. She never meant to cause him pain. She began to weep and circled her arms around her husband's waist and kissed his head and cheek.

"Yes, my love. I promise."

Obi-Wan then slowly pulled back and kissed her forehead and scolded, "You terribly minx. I can't believe you'd be so foolish to go off world in your condition. Do know how worried I was about you?"

The raven-beauty closed her eyes and mournfully shook her head. "Yes…"

In an instantly, the Jedi Master realized that she unwillingly did. "Oh Thrice, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you too."

"No, it's alright. I understand, Sir Knight."

He carefully wiped her eyes and touched her cheek. "Yes, but I dislike seeing you sad. And I think I know your reasons for being here. You were trying to help Ani. Now, where is he? Why isn't he with you?"

"Oh, he pitched a fit after he had a misunderstanding with Cliegg Lars, Shmi's beau and stormed out because she doesn't want to go back with us to Coruscant. As it turns out she had her own knight in shining armor waiting to set her free. He left about 20 minutes ago, but I told Shmi that he needed time to calm down and that we should wait till he comes back on his own steam."

Obi-Wan processed what Thrice had said and concluded that she maybe right. Anakin did sometimes have a stubborn streak and time did seem like a good remedy. However, he didn't want his wife to wait around too long. He would rather have her back home safe at the Temple.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Obi-Wan. Something about the Clan."

"What about the Clan?"

"There was an attempt on Lord Blackswan's life recently. It was Count Dooku. He went to the Colony on Arjuma and tried to take him in the gardens, but he was with Lady Nina and the two of them had a duel."

The Jedi Master was puzzled. "Do you think it is a retaliation because of your message to the Clan to hunt him down for the Senate?"

"No, because I didn't tell the Clan to hunt him down. I only told them to investigate, but the reports from my comrades have all lead to dead ends. They haven't been able to find him and to have him suddenly appear on our territory seems strange. Lady Nina reported that he was very skilled and will likely try again."

Obi-Wan thoughtfully stroked his beard and said, "Hmm, so the Separatist are now targeting the Clan. Are they merely attacking them because they are an ally to the Republic or for some other agenda? Tell me, what other information have your comrades found?"

Thrice tilted her head and replied, "Nothing that would interest the Republic, but Intelligence has been keeping tabs on our old home world, Varia."

"Varia, why?"

"It is because the Clan did not leave Varia in peace. Lord Blackswan used to be a member of a Queen Aveaon's count. She's the planetary ruler. Intelligence likes to know what the Queen is up to and they say she is plotting with outsiders from the Core."

The Jedi Master frowned. "The Core? Who?"

"Intelligence doesn't exactly know who, but their group is called the Sith."

"The Sith! Force, the Clan is in more trouble than it knows. Well, never mind that for now. We need to find Ani."

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan told his wife to stay with Shmi while he went to find Anakin, but she refused and suggested that they call him on his communicator. Obi-Wan knew he could find his Padawan easily through the Force, but figured he would want to bid his mother goodbye and called him up to meet at the hanger bay. Anakin said he would be there and together the whole group left.

The skies were growing dimmer during the hours approaching dust and Anakin paused as he saw his mother standing beside her boyfriend, Cliegg Lars. He realized while he was away that he had been acting like a jerk. He couldn't blame Lars for falling for his mother. She was the best person in the world to him. He only wanted her to live a good life and do something to show he never forgot about her and that he cared.

"Mom, I'm sorry for walking out like that."

Shmi caressed her son's cheek and said, "It's alright, Ani. I understand. I know how much you wanted to save me, but I don't need saving. I want you to start thinking about yourself."

"But I only thought you could live a better life with me on Coruscant. I wanted to make you happy."

"I am happy, Ani. I'm happy because I know you're doing fine. And you don't have to worry about me. I won't be alone this time."

"I know but—"

"It's alright, Anakin," said Cliegg. "I promise I'll look after your mother. You have my word."

Anakin glanced at Cliegg and then swallowed a breath to turn to his mother for what felt like the last time. "Mom, is this really what you want?"

"Yes, Ani." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his head. "Oh Anakin, my son. I know you'll do great things. I just know you will."

Afterwards Shmi let her son go and stepped away. She strode up to Thrice and Obi-Wan and gave them both a sad smile. "Thank you for looking after Anakin. Thank you Thrice for what you did for me. I'll never forget your kindness."

In reaction, Thrice faltered and said, "I—I'm not used to such gratitude, Shmi. Please, be well."

Obi-Wan grinned at his lady's hesitation and took her hand before giving Ms. Skywalker and Cliegg Lars a bow. "We wish you all the best, Shmi. May the Force with you."

Then, slowly the three headed to the hanger and off they flew back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan wanted to return as soon as possible to relay Thrice's reports about the Sith. He felt that something terrible was about to happen and the High Council needed to be made aware.

-0-0-0-

Location: Jedi Temple

When the three returned to the Senate, they saw that Master Windu was waiting for them in the transport platform by the Temple stairs. He didn't look happy. He appeared more serious than usual and placed his hands onto his hips.

"Well, what is the meaning of this Obi-Wan? Why did you just take off without leaving a word or destination?"

Anakin quickly replied, "Master Obi-Wan was looking for me Master Windu."

The dark complexion Master lifted a brow and said, "Oh, and why is that Padawan?"

Thrice answered, "Because Anakin was with me on a private mission. I can go where I please, Master Jedi and I can take whom I wish."

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Well, my friend there you have it. Though, I apologize for leaving so abruptly. However, I do have some important information I must inform the High Council of. It is a matter that concerns the Clan and our dealing with the Sith."

"The Sith?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head and then faced Anakin and said, "Padawan, I want you to escort Milady to her quarters and see to it that she gets her rest. I will be with the Council and will return in the evening."

Anakin bow. "Yes, Master."

Thrice was irked by her husband's dismissal even though she understood he had to make his report to the Council Members. She resented being treated like she was made of glass just because she was having a baby. She also disliked having their relationship always being kept hidden because of their public image as well. She knew Lord Blackswan must have learned about her pregnancy by now and these overly dedicated Jedi suddenly made her feel stifled in her own skin. Damn, why did she have to be so emotional? She felt so needy.

Then, in a surprising flat tone the raven-warrior turned and said, "Come, Anakin. It is a shame when one cannot be useful."

Though as she and Anakin began to walk away, Obi-Wan suddenly felt uneasy by her words. He didn't want her to feel useless, but for now there wasn't anything he could do. Master Windu noticed the pause in his friend's step and asked him what was wrong.

"Is something the matter, Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi Master breathed in deeply and said, "No, but I'm worried about Milady."

"Why? She seems alright."

"Well, I think her pregnancy is wearing on her control. Also I think she wants to express herself more."

Master Windu gave Obi-Wan a look of disbelief. "Really? She seems to express herself just fine to me and you can hardly tell she's with child. As a matter of fact nobody outside of the Council even knows about how intimate your relationship is."

"Yes, Milady and I thought it would be best to keep things quiet. But don't fall for her harden façade Mace she is really quite warm. Now, where is Master Yoda? I think he should hear my report as well."

-0-0-0-

Location: Thrice's quarters

It wasn't until late in the evening that Obi-Wan returned from his business with the High Council and checked in with Anakin. He learned that Thrice had decided to play Master again and gave his Padawan a challenging assignment in figuring out some tactics on a simulator program. Inwardly, he was thoroughly impressed, but wondered if his lady was in a good mood. He was concerned about her down spirits and entered her apartment across the hall.

He found his beloved trying to re-focus her center in mediation on the floor. He smiled and quietly moved to join her and took her hand in his own and felt that she was restless and filled with unease.

"Thrice, come. You ought to get some rest, my darling."

The woman-warrior opened her eyes and looked at her husband in dread. "But I can't seem to relax. I can't seem to calm down. I can't sleep Obi-Wan."

"Then, I'll help you. Now, get freshened up and I'll join you in the bedroom."

"Alright," she sighed and gradually she made her way to the bathroom and prepared herself for bed. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan removed his cloak, boots and robes until he was down to his underwear. He then found put on one of Thrice's sleep robes for his modesty and found that she had taken the time to make him something to eat in her kitchen. Obi-Wan discovered he liked his lady's domestic ways and quickly gobbled down her cooking. He felt lucky to have such a multitalented wife and it wasn't before long that he finished his plate that Thrice emerged from her shower refreshed. He then placed his dishes into the sink and let her droid take care of the mess when he took his turn to clean up.

When Obi-Wan was done he saw that Thrice was siting at her vanity and was unbraiding her raven hair. Swiftly, he took her comb from her hand and began to untangle her locks for her. The beauty gave her Knight a smile in the mirror and watched him work.

"My, how talented you are, darling. I wish I had your assistance every night."

Obi-Wan grinned and said, "Oh? Do you think I missed my true calling as a hairdresser?"

Thrice giggled and replied, "No, maybe as a handmaiden."

"Handmaiden! Now you're just being silly."

Obi-Wan finished combing out his lady's hair and watched as she quickly twisted it and brushed it over her shoulder at one side. Her actions bared her neck beautifully and he could not resist giving her pulse a kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. Playfully, she let out another giggled and turned around to give him a kiss on the lips. Obi-Wan picked up his wife and carried her over to the bed and sat her down over the sheets.

"Now my sweet, we shall have no more of your nonsense. As your husband, hairdresser _and_ handmaiden I insist that you get some rest. It has been a very long day."

The raven-beauty smiled and together she and Obi-Wan pulled down the covers and crawled into bed. Beaming, she snuggled into his side and peppered light kisses onto his face. Her ruby-eyes glowed like twin suns as he switched off the light.

"I love you, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master ran his hand over her cheek in the darkness and threaded his fingers through her black hair and smiled. "And I love you, Thrice. That was a very kind thing you did for Anakin today. Why did you decide to go?"

"Anakin and I were talking and he told me I'd make a great mother. And I asked him about his, but after he told me I just got so mad. I had to do something. I had to set it right. I named him my kinsmen, Sir Knight. I made a vow to protect all of my Clan."

"It goes against the Code. Jedi are not meant to form attachments."

In response, the beauty grinned and said, "So says the hypocrite."

"Yes—well, regardless, my dear what you do think Lord Blackswan will do about Count Dooku?"

"Simple, he'll send warriors to hunt him down and end him, but it isn't the Count I'm worried about. It's Queen Aveaon. She's dangerous and if she is plotting with the Sith than her using the Count as her assassin doesn't make sense. She has many of soldiers at her disposal. She has no reason to seek his help."

"But, Milady it isn't yet confirmed that Count Dooku is apart of the Sith's plot. There has been no link made between the Sith and the Separatist. It is all speculation based on your comrades' investigation. Though, it is suspicious that the Separatist would make an enemy out of the Clan. Perhaps they are trying to eliminate the Republic's allies?"

"No, I believe my comrades. I just don't know what sort of deal was made."

Obi-Wan sighed and moved to pull Thrice to his side and waited until she shifted onto her side before he pressed himself close to back and held her tight. Gently, he caressed her stomach where their child grew and lovingly kissed her nape.

"It will be revealed in time, my darling but in the meantime the Council has agreed to investigate Count Dooku as well. They know him better than the Clan and I am sure we will be able to find him, though you really ought to rest, my love. Our baby needs you and so do I."

The Jedi Master then felt her aura shine with affection and contentment under his arms that eventually she found the peace she needed to find sleep. Obi-Wan was glad he could comfort her for he feared that darkness was soon approaching and they both needed all the strength they could get.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Defenders of Light

Chapter 11

**Location: Thrice's quarters, months later**

Master Windu came to the lady-warrior's apartment. He hadn't seen her in some time. In fact, she hadn't really been out much for nearly a few months now. It was reported she also stopped attending the Senate assembles too. She instead spend most of her time in her rooms or at a part of the Temple garden she requested just for herself during certain times of the day where she said she was mediating. No one had seen or heard from her much save for Obi-Wan and young Skywalker. She practically became a hermit and did most of her work from her personal computer terminal at her quarters. She was becoming a real mystery.

Yet, as he waited for her to answer the door it soon opened and at the threshold he saw that Lady Thrice was dressed very causally in a long dark blue gown with her black hair braided and pinned close to her head. She looked fine and like a human beauty, but startling Mace could see that she was heavy with child. It looked like she was due at any day.

"Master Windu, what do you want?"

"I merely came to have a chat, Lady Thrice. I thought you'd like to learn more about the Jedi effort in locating Count Dooku."

She stepped back and gestured with her hand. "Well, please do come in."

"Thank you, my lady."

Mace paused at the door and saw that her apartment was finely furnished with expensive furniture and rugs. Though, the lady was unfazed by the Jedi Master's curiosity and stepped wearily towards her kitchen and prepared a tray containing a teapot, cups and some treats. Politely, Mace took the tray from her and helped her set them down on her sitting table and began to pour them each a drink.

"That's very kind of you to help, Master Windu, but I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I'm sure you can." He also didn't think any talk could convince her otherwise. Thrice was a tough warrior, but he couldn't help thinking she made a radiant mother to be. He watched her close her eyes for a moment and center her energy before lifting her cup for a sip.

"Are you alright?"

Thrice rubbed her swollen belly and gave him a sly smile and said, "Well, in case you've forgotten I'm pregnant and the little one likes to kick."

"Yes, well I had noticed you've been awfully reclusive."

"Just trying to do my part in maintaining the Jedi Order's reputation in non-attachments, but also I'm too tired lately to make public appearances. I really can't wait till this child is born already. I've grown so soft and heavy."

Mace grinned. "Well, actually pregnancy suits you, though it isn't only my concern for your health that compelled me to visit you. I was wondering if you heard any news from the Clan."

Thrice sighed and looked away and said, "No, Lord Blackswan has re-doubled his security and has given his consent to Lady Nina to find him herself. She's very angry at the snobbish dog, but I don't know where she is now. Though, I still keep appraised on the going of the Temple from Obi-Wan and I keep tabs on the Senate through my friendship with Senator Amidala. However, she doesn't know about my pregnancy."

The dark skinned Master raised a brow. He didn't know that the Clan-woman was so well informed. Perhaps she could tell him something new instead of the other way around. He also didn't think she'd keep her child a secret from people outside of the Jedi.

"Well, then I guess you already now that the High Council has order Count Dooku's immediate arrest for his attempt on Lord Blackswan's life. However, he went into hiding. We don't know where he is."

"Yes, the Clan has similar reports. There have been no more threats since the first attempt. Though, we think the Count was working for Aveaon. I can only think of one person who would want the Lord Master. She seeks to punish him for leaving the Court. No one is allowed to betray the Queen's vow."

"The Queen's vow? What's that?"

"It goes back to the beginning. The people are Varia—my people were originally wiped out by the Queen and her followers, the followers are the scientists and one of them was my Lord Master. The scientists were able to salvage the DNA from the dead Varians and used their genetic make-up to create my people, the warriors. We have no past. We have no childhood. We only live to serve. Though, Lord Blackswan grew tired of Aveaon's ambition for power and conquest and broke his vow to her and left. It was then we discovered the Core and met the native beings here. The rest you already know."

"And does Obi-Wan know this?"

"Yes, there are no secrets between us."

Master Windu smiled at her comment and said, "Oh, and what about me?"

"You're his friend. He trust you, that is good enough for me."

"How very kind of you, my lady but do you happen to have anymore useful information about the Sith?"

"No, and Obi-Wan has already told me about his encounter with the Sith. It's very tragic and—oh!" The woman-warrior then held her stomach and shut her eyes against a wave of pain. Mace was concerned and rushed to her side.

"My lady, are you alright?"

Desperately, she grabbed onto his arm and gripped him tight and began to breathe raggedly and said, "Please—oh please—call Obi-Wan, the baby—the baby is coming."

Wide-eyed with panic, Mace quickly stood up and for a second didn't know what to do. It's not like he made it his business to deliver babies. "Oh, damn! Ok, all right, just stay calm. I'll—I'll go get you some help."

Frantically, he ran out of the apartment to contact somebody to help. He had to get somebody to contact the Medical Ward while he called Obi-Wan. Instantly, to locked on to a fellow Jedi at the end of the hall and ran up to him frenzied.

He shouted, "Padawan! Go contact the Medical. It's an emergency! We're having a baby!"

"Wha?"

"GO! Padawan, it's urgent!"

"Y—Yes, Master," replied confused the youth. The poor nameless apprentice ran down the corridor in a panic and went to seek help, meanwhile Mace called Obi-Wan on his communicator. Out loud he muttered, "This is a fine time to be out on a mission in space. Obi-Wan better get his himself here in time or I'm going to kill him. It isn't my baby."

-0-0-0-

**Location: somewhere in space**

When Obi-Wan got word that his wife went into labor and he nearly had a heart attack. He was afraid for her and quickly ended the Goolatar Trade disagreement with the Pawloo Merchant Guild in record time that even Anakin was impressed. He got a short and shocking message on his communicator and suddenly stopped playing nice and dished out some "aggressive negotiations." Anakin didn't know what Obi-Wan's message was, but he was instantly more determined than he'd ever seen.

Obi-Wan practically scolded the Goolatar for being a bunch of spineless thugs without honor and that got them really mad. He then challenge the leader to a match where he actually made a bet with him saying that if he lost then he'd have to agree to the new trading laws and that if Goolatar won than they be able to present their own trading standards. The Goolatar and the Pawloo agreed and Obi-Wan won the march in the blink of an eye that it was actually kind of scary.

He didn't even wait for the Pawloo Representative to congratulate him. He simple turned on his heel and order Ani to come without any explanation. Concerned, the young Jedi tried to get his Master to tell him what was happening.

"Master, what's wrong? I mean, that was kind of—of uncivilized of you. Did it have something to do with that call? Who was it? What was it about?"

Obi-Wan didn't pause as he marched towards the hanger bay. "It's Milady, Ani. She's having the baby. We've got to get back to the Temple as soon as possible. Quick, start up the engines and fly as fast as you can."

Shocked, the apprentice nodded. He didn't think he'd ever hear his Master say those words ever again. He really must be concerned about Thrice. "Yes, Master," replied the Padawan. Anakin swiftly jumped into the pilot's seat and did what he was told.

-0-0-0-

It took Anakin about an hour to reach the docking bay on the Temple and once they safely touched down, Obi-Wan used the Force to leap out form his seat in the ship and rushed towards the Medical Ward. The young Jedi had ever seen his Master act so frantic in his life. Quickly, he followed after him and saw that he plowed through the other Jedi, droids and personal until he reached his wife's bedside.

He was surprised to see Master Windu waiting for him outside the room with a drained expression on his normally stoic face. Mace shook his head once he spotted his friend and patted his shoulder with an out stretched hand.

"You just missed all the excitement, Obi-Wan. She just finished delivering the baby. Force, I hope you two never have anymore kids and if you do than I am staying as far away as I possibly can."

"Thank you, Mace. Is she alright?"

"You should go in and ask her yourself."

Suddenly, Anakin caught up. "Master?"

Obi-Wan turned. "Wait here, Ani."

The Jedi Master then ran into the room filled with nerves, but once he saw his lovely wife exhausted and tousled haired he suddenly felt overcome with relief and came to her side to kiss her head. He saw that in her arms was their sleeping child. He was nestled securely in a blue blanket and his pink little face was pressed close to his mother's skin and reflexively he reached and opened his tiny fist. Nothing in the entire galaxy could prepare him for all the feelings of love, pride and sheer overwhelming sense of joy he felt when hold his son. For this little bundle was a part of him and a part of his warrior lady.

"Thrice…oh, he's amazing."

"Yes, he's beautiful. Come, sit next to me and than you can hold him."

Startled, Obi-Wan said, "Me? Hold him?"

Thrice smiled and began to inch away towards the side of her bed some Obi-Wan could join her and with one hand she patted the space as a seat. "Yes, Sir Knight. Come, hold your son."

Obi-Wan grinned and sat on the bed beside her and moved his arms to cradle his newborn son to his chest. The little made a nosy of protest, but Obi-Wan tried to soothed him and gazed down at his son's small face. Obi-Wan marveled at his little hands and instantly fell in love with him on the spot. Meanwhile, Thrice cuddled close to her husband and breathed in his familiar scent and hummed.

"Hmmm, he is such a treasure. I'm so glad you rushed all the way back to the Temple to see him."

"Yes, but I didn't just come back to see the baby. I was worried about you too, my darling. I'm sorry I wasn't here to lend you my support."

The raven-beauty shook her head against his chest and said, "No, it's alright. It happened so fast. I understand and besides I had Master Windu. I think I thoroughly traumatized him."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, I think I got that impression too, but I'm glad you're all right. In fact, I'm glad you're both all right. Tell me, did you deiced on a name?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you to come."

The Knight's expression softened at his lady's thoughtfulness. She was so charming when she was being sentimental. He wouldn't have cared so much about a name so long as she and the baby were fine. Though, he did have an idea on what to call their new little one.

"How about after my former-Master, Qui-Gon Jinn? We can call him Qui-Gon."

Thrice opened her lids half way and frowned. "Oh no, Qui-Gon is a terrible name. Maybe a warrior name like Atreyu or Kastor? Those names sound strong with a last name like Kenobi."

Obi-Wan felt deflated. "But I like my former-Master's name. It's a perfectly fine Coruscant name."

The raven-beauty sighed and pressed her head under his chin and replied, "Alright, what about a compromise? We can call him Jinn."

"Jinn? Hmmm, Jinn…Jinn Kenobi. Yes, that sounds quite good."

"Then it's settled. His name is Jinn Kenobi. Oh, I'm so glad we made him, but having him has made me so tired. I think I could sleep for a hundred years."

Obi-Wan smiled and watched as she snuggled closer to him, but gently he eased her back down onto the bed and pillows and tucked her in by pulling up her sheets and running one of his callous hands into her midnight hair. Gradually, she closed her ruby-eyes and reached up to still his movements to kiss his palm.

"Don't go."

"I won't. I'll be right here. Now hush, you should get some sleep. I'll watch over Jinn."

And at his words, she allowed herself to drift away into sleep while Obi-Wan softly rocked their baby. He felt he could be content just staring at his infant son for eternity, though quietly Anakin stepped into the room and shut the door.

In a whisper, Anakin asked, "How is she?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping. Come, why don't you get a look at your godson, Ani. His name is Jinn after Master Qui-Gon."

Hesitantly, the Padawan drew closer to where Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed and saw that in his arms was a newborn baby sleeping in a blanket. He looked so small and fragile. He was unbelievably little that he wondered if all infants start out so tiny and yet Anakin had never seen Obi-Wan look so happy in his life. He would have never guessed that his Master would be a doting father, but Obi-Wan took to his new role with ease.

"He looks like you, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master met his glance and smiled. "Yes, I've noticed that too. Though, I don't think he will grow to become a Jedi."

Stunned, Anakin exclaimed, "What! What do you mean he won't become a Jedi? Of course, he will. He's your son."

Obi-Wan raised his hand to signal to his apprentice to quite down. "Hush, Ani. Milady, is still sleeping. The reason I feel that Jinn will not grow to become a Jedi is because I fear I love him too much to not form an attachment and also I could never bring myself to ask Milady to give up her son to a Master. She is not a Jedi. She can provide him a good life. He doesn't need to grow up fighting darkness and evil."

In response, Anakin didn't speak, but thought over what his mentor had said. He was surprised that Obi-Wan didn't want his son to grow up a Jedi. He was sure he'd want Jinn to follow his footsteps. He didn't see why anyone wouldn't want to be a Jedi. You got to do things no other being could and you got to save people everyday. What he was saying didn't make any sense, but he did see his point. Obi-Wan wanted to protect his son. He didn't want him to get hurt, but he didn't think Thrice would think the same way. He was sure she'd want Jinn to grow up a warrior like her. Anakin wasn't sure how Obi-Wan planned on convincing her otherwise.

"What does Thrice say?"

"I'm sure Milady will see that it is for the best."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Defenders of Light

Chapter 12

**Location: Thrice's quarters**

Obi-Wan asked for a leave of absence from field missions for a while so he could help Thrice settle in with the new baby. He saw that she had several droids help her re-decorate her quarters almost completely and instead of looking like an expensive upper class drawing room it was transformed into a plain sparse parlor. She had the crib placed beside her bed and scattered around her sofa was exercise equipment.

Puzzled, Obi-Wan asked, "What's all this? I thought all you needed was a new baby room."

Thrice paused in her orders to the droids and replied, "Oh, I already finished the baby room, but I decided to make all of my rooms baby proof too. I thought it looked more Jedi in style. You will be spending more time with the baby and me then in your old apartment, so I thought I'd make mine more accommodating. Plus, I want to get back into shape. I can't be a good warrior if I can't get back into my battle-suit."

Obi-Wan was surprised. Her old battle-suit? Did she mean that skintight thing she wore when they first met? The black battle gear was much too revealing. Everybody would be able to see her lovely curves in that thing.

"No!" he blurted out in a panic.

The raven-beauty frowned. "What do you mean, Sir Knight?"

Nervously, he flushed and said, "It's just that don't you think that outfit is sort of revealing? I mean you are a mother now. You ought to give a more reserved impression."

Thrice lifted her brow and smirked. "Are you calling me old, Obi-Wan?"

"No Milady never, you are an ageless beauty."

"I'll have you know, Sir Knight that I am over 800 years old and just because I happen to have more weight on doesn't make me any less a warrior. As a warrior I need to move freely. I need a battle-suit."

"Yes, but I'm not disputing that, my dear. What I really meant to say was I dislike other beings appreciating your form."

In reaction, Thrice practically beamed. "Really? You like my form?"

Obi-Wan moved to hold her at her arms. "Like is not a strong enough word for what I feel for you, darling. Being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh, Obi-Wan. I love you."

"And I love you, my darling."

The two shared a sweet kiss, but soon it grew passionate. Obi-Wan lovingly caresses down her back while threading his hand through her raven hair. He stops kissing her lips and begins to feast on her throat and ear, meanwhile the warrior-beauty felt herself melt into his arms. She can't seem to get enough of him. They hadn't been this desperate for each other since they learned of the baby. Then, in a fiery touch Thrice ran her hand across the back of his head and sent waves of sheer desire right down to his very core. Obi-Wan groaned as the sensation consumed him that felt he had to pull her close to ground himself or he'd disappear.

"Oh Force! Please…please do that again. I love it when your feelings overwhelm you. How can you stand having so much feeling?"

Panting, she replied, "I just do, my love. You make me so happy that sometimes I think I'm dreaming."

Obi-Wan smiled. "No, you're better than any dream, darling. But—no, there is something we need to discuss and if we continue this than I will forget."

"But, Sir Knight—"

"No darling, come."

He guided her towards the sofa and together they sat down, but once seated she eagerly moved to sit on his lap and teasingly nibbled on his ear. She then hummed and deliberately projected her feelings again through the Force. And at first all Obi-Wan did was moan, but then with a mental shake he stilled her hands and gave her a stern look. However, Thrice didn't care and leaned up to capture his lips for another kiss. Whimpering, she nuzzled his whiskers with her nose that in response all he could do was closed his eyes in bliss.

"Tell me…" she breathed.

"Tell?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Uh?….oh, yes Jinn."

The beauty then pulled back and rested her head against his shoulder. "What about Jinn?"

"I don't think he'll become a Jedi. A Jedi means leaving behind attachments and I can't ask that of you, Milady. I think it would be best if Jinn were not a fighter at all."

Thrice frowned and moved to look at Obi-Wan in the eye. "But, he is going to become a warrior. It's his destiny."

Obi-Wan was perplexed by her certainty and instead brought up another point. "No, Milady. I don't wish for Jinn to be put in danger. He can choose any profession. He can make his own path."

"But Obi-Wan being a warrior is the only life I know. It is the only life you know. We cannot teach him anything else."

"Yes, but he doesn't have to follow our ways. He could be—"

"What? Safe? Sheltered? Spared? Oh please, Obi-Wan. You have to teach the young all you can so that they maybe prepared. I'd rather have Jinn learn the ways of the warrior and have him decided against it than to force him into a path you think is best. You can't change my mind, Sir Knight. I will deny Jinn nothing."

"But the life of a warrior—the life of a Jedi is hard, Milady. What if he gets killed? What if he should die?"

"Then, he'd fair better if he were trained, if he were strong. I have faith in our son."

"I do have faith, but I don't want Jinn to be placed in harms way."

The beauty gently moved his face so she could gaze into his clear azure-gray eyes and smiled. "I know you're worried, but don't make up demons that aren't there. I know you want to protect him, but the best protection you can give him is to teach him how to protect himself. We won't always be there, Obi-Wan."

He took her hand off his cheek and rubbed it between his. "Oh, Thrice. I cannot help worrying. I love you both too much, though I know what you say is true. You've always been wise."

She smiled and said, "The wisest thing I've ever done was fall in love with you."

Tenderly, he kissed her hand and teasingly replied, "Ah, yes and why do you love me, my dear? Was it because I'm resistible?"

The beauty giggled. "Oh yes, snatching up handsome Jedi was my evil plot all along. Though, I think it all started when we first touched on board the Yumore ship. I felt something then. Something that became wonderful."

Obi-Wan pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Yes, I felt something too, but I think the moment I knew I loved you was when we first sparred. Do you remember when we first played?"

Thrice beamed. "Yes, I won!"

Shocked, he pulled away. "What! That's not how I remember it you little minx. I bested you fair and square." Obi-Wan then began to tickle his wife until she screamed and started to squirm. She squealed in fits of laughter and tried to tickle him back, but he quickly captured her wrists and pinned her to the couch.

"Oh!…No! No! Please Obi-Wan. Stop!" she cried between bubbles of laughter, but he wouldn't let up. Instead, he smiled and pressed her down with his weight to prevent her from making an escape.

"No way, my sweet. You are mine."

Giggling, she shook her head. "No! I'm nobodies!"

"Oh, but I think you are."

He then dipped down his head and kissed her neck until she stopped struggling and breathed out a sigh. However, just as he bit onto her pulse the baby started to cry.

"Oh no…" he moaned.

He then stopped his attack and rested his head onto his wife's shoulder. He heard her panting to catch her breath, but lovingly she caressed his head and back. It was very comforting. Yet, reluctantly he got up and went to the crib. Meanwhile, Thrice remained on the sofa and smiled. She imagined the baby would interrupt most of their playtime in the future.

Though, it didn't take long for Obi-Wan to reappeared and carefully placed Jinn down onto his wife. He watched as Thrice carefully sat up and started to rub his little body and sooth him with the Force. Absently, she used her free hand to touch his tiny feet and kiss the top of his head.

Obi-Wan sat beside her and asked, "Do you always use the Force to settle him?"

"Not always, but sometimes."

"Isn't that cheating?"

Thrice lifted her head and faced him and grinned. "I'm not cheating. It's called being resourceful and besides Jinn needs to learn about the Force somehow."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple, hanger bay, 5 years later**

Tension between the Republic and the Separatist was on the rise. Many feared that war was soon approaching, but tirelessly Senator Amidala and her supporters were trying to end the panic and work with the Jedi to hunt down the Separatist leaders. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin continued on their missions and trying to locate Count Dooku. However, after many assignments the Republic discovered that Master Kenobi was an excellent negotiator that his old celebrity as an exception to the Code was quickly overshadowed by his fame as an outstanding peacemaker. In fact, he was so well thought of and sought out that Master Windu thought he'd make a good Council Member. Though, he worried that some may still have issue with his attachments.

Also, Obi-Wan was concerned about his son. His wife continued to teach Jinn the ways of the warrior and how to master the use of the Force that it was undeniable that the child had talent. Thrice did all she could to educate him that sometimes he she treated him more like a student than her own son.

Then, from out of nowhere came Jinn. The little boy ran through the hanger bay with his arms raised and shouted, "Father! Father! You're back! You're back!"

Obi-Wan smiled and lifted his son up into his arms and balanced him at his side. "Yes, Jinn. I'm back and so is Ani."

"Ani!" cried the boy. He then leaned forward to hug the young Jedi around his neck. Anakin returned Jinn's embrace and set him back at his father's side and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Jinn."

"Yes, Jinn. Where is your mother?"

"There!" pointed the boy towards the hall and instantly the three saw Thrice come running in. Obi-Wan noticed she looked upset and it probably had something to do with Jinn running off again, but once their eyes met she beamed.

"Obi-Wan! Sir Knight, you're back already!"

Gleefully, the raven-beauty ran to her husband and wrapped him and her son into a tight embrace. He could feel from her aura how happy she was to see him that it almost made going out on dangerous missions worth it if it meant bashing in his lady's love when he returned. She then pressed her lips to his ear and whispered sweetly, "Welcome home, my love."

"Yes, my darling," he replied and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss, but when it was done Jinn began to squirm.

"Ewww, gross. Kissing!"

Obi-Wan laughed and put his son down and watched as Jinn went and grabbed onto Anakin's arm and said, "Come on, Ani. Let's go practice sword fighting. We can go play space-pirates!"

The young Jedi grinned and looked towards his mentor. He nodded and said, "Go on, take a break, Padawan. You've earned it. I'll finished up the reports alone."

"Thanks, Master."

Then, in a wild dash they left, while Obi-Wan smiled at his lady and the two leisurely began to stroll. He noticed that Thrice had gone quiet and was bashfully diverting her eyes from his that he stopped to lift her chin.

"Why are you being so quiet?"

"I'm just happy that you're back. I've missed you."

"And I've missed you, but something is tell me that isn't what's wrong."

"No, it isn't. I don't know how to say this, but I'll be leaving soon. The Clan has finally called me back. They wish for me to help Lady Nina hunt down the Count."

Shocked, he said, "But that's madness. Count Dooku is at the heart of the Separatist's army. No one can get through to him there. I don't understand."

"Somebody tried to kidnap Lord Blackswan again, but this time they were very cunning. Some of the warriors were killed this time. We can't afford to have this nuisance hang over our heads any longer. The Clan demands action. The want me in the field and Lady Seraphim will my temporary replacement."

"But, can't the Clan send someone else? Why does it have to be you? They have thousands of warriors."

Thrice nodded. "True, but very few have my experience. I served for many years as the Clan's war-general and Lady Nina was my partner in the field. Together the Count would be no match for both of us. You will have to watch over Jinn alone until my return."

"No, I don't want you to go."

The woman-warrior sadly replied, "I can't. It's my duty."

In reaction, Obi-Wan felt torn. He could not forbid her from leaving. He knew that she was just as much a servant to her people as him. He had forgotten she had led a dangerous life before they met—that she was an active warrior. He had grown used to her simply being his wife and partner. He had forgotten that her role as ambassador was new.

"Can't you refuse the order?"

Stunned, she said, "No that would be treason! It would be like me asking you to refuse the High Council. I can't."

"But you've defied him before by not selling me out as a lab-rat. Why not do it again?"

Thrice sternly straightened her shoulders and explained, "I can't because that was a personal matter. I granted you more than my word so that you'd have more sway over me than my Maker. This way he had to respect your wishes because I gave you recognition, but this time if I refuse it will be seen as an act of betrayal."

"But I thought you said you could refuse an order if you thought it just."

"Yes, but I don't think this is unjust. It is my responsibility."

Obi-Wan solemnly grew quiet. He knew what she was saying, but everything inside him was telling him not to let her go. He understood that if he disagreed with her it would only make things worse. It wasn't the sort of homecoming he was expecting, but he had to give her his support. He didn't want things bad between them. Carefully, he pulled her into a cove at the end of the hall.

"Please, promise me you'll be safe. That you'll be back soon."

"Yes, I promise. In fact, I'll do better."

The raven-beauty then pulled out a green vile from around her neck on a chain and placed it into her husband's hand. Confused, he examined it, but he had no idea what it was.

"It's a data-chip. It contains all that I am."

Mystified, he echoed, "…_all that I am_…but, Thrice I don't need a keepsake."

Thrice smiled and shook her head. "No silly, it's more than a keepsake. It's a piece of Clan-technology. In it is my DNA and all my memories. If I die than you can resurrect me."

"Die! But you can't die. Don't even say such a thing."

Tenderly, she drew him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hush, it's just a precaution. Remember that test I made you go through at the Clan-clinic? Well, I had you made one too. It's in my box in my quarters and with it we can be together no matter what happens. It's a secret, Sir Knight so don't tell anybody."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Defenders of Light

Chapter 13

Thrice left early. Hours before she didn't have the heart to tell her son goodbye. The only thing she could bring herself to do was bid him good night and told him she would be away on a trip. However, as child he didn't understand meaning. He just told her to come home soon, yet Thrice wasn't sure how long her mission to hunt down the Count would take.

As she strode down the corridor in the pre-dawn, she was that Obi-Wan was waiting for her in the shadows. He looked towering in his dark outer robes and with a quick stride he approached her until she could see his face illuminated by dim torchlight.

"I had no idea you'd plan on so soon. Didn't you want to at least say goodbye?"

He then reached up to caress her cheek, but in the dim he saw she closed her ruby-eyes and turned her head away from his touch. It hurt him to see her reject his feelings. He knew it wasn't because she disliked him. It was because she didn't want to experience his concern. Her empathy was sometimes too strong.

"We already said all that we needed to say."

"I still want you to stay. I—I have a terrible feeling that this will be the last time we shall see each other in time if you go."

She gazed up at him and said, "I can't predict the future like you can. I can only go where the path leads me."

"Yes…I know. I know it maybe selfish, but I wish you were only my wife and not a warrior."

Overwhelmed with frustration, she closed the distance between them and enveloped him into a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder and instantly he wrapped his arms around his lean form and held her desperate and tight. Tenderly, he kissed her head and caressed her back and arms.

"Please, Obi-Wan you're scaring me. I can't go if don't believe in me."

He muttered into her hair. "I do believe in you, Thrice but you're right, I am afraid. I fear that you'll never return to me and I can't lose you, not ever."

Thrice then reluctantly pulled back and touched his face. She stared into his beautiful blue-gray eyes with her shinning crimson gaze and said, "Then, as long as you love me and I do you then we shall always find one another across time and space."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Separatist base **

It had been a few years since Thrice entered the battlefield, but she felt ready and eager to engage the enemy. She and Lady Nina partnered up in their old team of two to hunt down Count Dooku. They heard rumor he was operating in an Outer Rim operation in the Kamka Sector. In stealth the two women silently entered the base without being seen and broke into the compound's security systems in order to find the location of their target. There was a cold and calm efficiency in the way they worked. No words were needed between the two comrades and like a single entity they moved in harmony to complete their task.

Yet, unknown to them, Count Dooku was anticipating a full on attack and casually strolled into the control with his lightsaber in hand.

"I have been expecting you Lady Nina, but two against one hardly seems fair. Ah, if it isn't Lady Kenobi. I had forgotten that you still hold allegiances to your old Master. I had no idea that Lord Blackswan would sent his Ambassador to deal with me."

Impassively, Thrice replied, "We are not here to talk."

"We are here to slay," added Nina coldly.

Then, in a whirlwind of slashing and lunging the two warrior-women attacked Dooku until he felt overwhelmed by their combined strength. He had not thought Lady Nina the type to bring in back up with her. In his dealing with the pale-beauty he had learned that she was very headstrong and attentive. She did everything with personal motivation and conviction. It was most admirable, yet very predictable. She was almost like a Jedi in many respects, but he didn't think she'd team up with Lady Thrice.

The Jedi Master's bride was surprisingly cool and just as unyielding. Like a pair of yin yang twins the women easily concerned him in a mirrored dance of precision. It was obvious that they had fought together often. And with an upper cut form Thrice's black sword he was sliced across his chest and left gasping. He realized that Nina's comrade was giving her a renewed sense of calm. It appeared that Lady Thrice was the anchor in their storm.

"I'm surprised that your husband allowed you to leave his side, Milady. I heard that Obi-Wan has grown very attached to you recently. I hear you make quite the little wife."

"Unlike some, Count I take my word seriously."

The former-Jedi grinned and said, "Yes, it appears that the Lord Master likes to whore out his general like any common flesh. Tell me, how can you still follow such a disreputable Master and live under such pretense? Shouldn't you be allowed to love Obi-Wan openly?"

However, instead of getting angry like Nina would, the raven-warrior smiled cunningly and replied, "You're blabber won't spare you my blade, dog. I'm not that easy to manipulate."

"Perhaps so, my dear but I know one thing that will turn your blood cold. Take one more step closer and I'll my troops sent out to kidnap your precious son."

Then, in a violent flash the raven-beauty moved to slap the former-Jedi across his face, but he catch her hand in time with a smile. "Don't be too hasty, Milady. All you must do is obey."

Yet, suddenly Count Dooku found his hand began to overheat and with a cry he removed his hold on Thrice's wrist and saw that she had used her powers to burn his skin with her flesh. He saw that his palm was red because of her surging energy in pure rage she glared at him with her ruby-eyes filled with disdain.

"You're threats me nothing to me. Tell me who your Master is, you worm!"

Count Dooku laughed and said, "You have so much potential. There is so much Darkness within you, Milady. I believe with the right motivation you would make a beautiful Sith."

Thrice backhanded him across the face. "You forget, worm. My sisters and I are not Jedi. We embrace all our emotions. We do not fear our hate."

Dooku smiled and ignored the blood that trailed down from his lip. "That maybe so, but like all beings hatred clouds your judgment…"

In a flash a red lightsaber pierced through each warrior from behind. They barely had time to move, but as they turned they saw that their attacker was a multi-armed droid, it was General Gervious. Nina quickly deflected the droid's blows and grabbed Thrice by her arm to dragger her away. Meanwhile, Count Dooku grinned as the two ladies scrabbled to get to safety.

"As you can see, you are not the only ones to bring company."

"No, but this is were we part!"

Thrice then severed the Count's head from his body with a clean sweep of her sword. Though, because of her injury she wasn't about to stop Gervious from attacking. With another swipe of his blade he landed a fatal blow through her torso and caused her to cry out in pain.

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Defenders of Light

Author's Note:

I'm sorry for not keeping up the story, but I think I'll have to let it go. I'm just not into it anymore. I think I'm near the end of my rope with Star Wars fanfics. However, thank you all for reading and writing me encouraging reviews. I love knowing that my work is being enjoyed and appreciated.

-Miss Ink

-0-0-0-

**Though, if you're dying to know how the plot turned out then I've written it all out as a summary below: **

After Obi-Wan forewarned his wife, Lady Thrice not to leave she told him she didn't have a choice and left. As a warrior she has to help her Master, Lord Blackswan defeat Count Dooku because he has been hunting him. Her comrade, Lady Nina tried to kill Count Dooku on her own, but failed and so the two teamed up to take him down.

They met the Count on a Separatist stronghold deep in the heart of the enemy territory and dueled. Count Dooku was no match for the two ladies and was about to die, but General Gervious saved him. Instead, Thrice gets mortally wounded and dies just like Obi-Wan feared.

Later on, Lord Blackswan gets kidnapped at last by Count Dooku and Gervious. They take him to Sidious and he delivers him to Queen Aveon. The Queen gives Sidious Blackswan's place in her Count and has her scientist give Sidious a new younger body. Sidious is greatly pleased, but later starts to plan to overthrow the Queen after stealing her technology. He tells the Queen that he wants to wait a while before he is cloned younger so he can contiune to pretend to be just plain old Palpatine. Blackswan is executed. Meanwhile, Nina crash lands on Coruscant and tells Obi-Wan that his wife is dead. He is devastated, but vows to kill the Sith.

(Time laps – 10 years)

Then, after a few years we learn that the Clone Wars is happening (stormtroopers and droids). Jinn is a teen and Anakin is just finished his Jedi training. Obi-Wan got his revenge and had killed Count Dooku and General Gervious. (He is a lot tougher than he used to be). Anakin then tells Obi-Wan that he might quit being a Jedi because he is in love with Padme. The news saddens Obi-Wan because he always believed Anakin to be the Chosen One, but tells him he understands because he loved his wife, Thrice dearly.

Though things begin to fall apart when Sidious is named Supreme Chancellor and he names himself Emperor and the stormtroopers rebel (like in the movie). It looks like the end for the Jedi and shockingly Obi-Wan learns that Darth Sidious' new apprentice is none other than Anakin's clone, Darth Vader.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Jinn and Padme join forces to build the Rebel Forces to put a stop to the Evil Empire. He then learns that Nina is now in charge to the Clan. She explains that the Queen is backing Sidious and that her home world had been attacked and is now under the Queen's control. However, Obi-Wan discovers that his late wife had been cloned before the Clan home was taken over, but she doesn't remember him.

Obi-Wan is sad that his wife's double doesn't know him because he was so happy to see her. He doesn't know how to act around her and she senses that he is bothered by her presence. Obi-Wan debates if he should give her his wife's old memories stored in the data-chip she gave him. He talks it over with her and to his surprise she agrees. She tells him that she knows that Jinn is their son and wants to remember him. Thrice's memories are stored by Nina and the couple reunite at long last.

Together with the Clan and the Rebel Forces they attack the new and improved Darth Sidious. Anakin fights Vader who wants Padme for himself and Obi-Wan and Thrice team up to take down Sidious. Jinn surprisingly helps Anakin kill Vader, but Sidious manages to get away injured.

Sidious runs back to the Queen asks her to help him crush the Rebels and the Clan. The Queen refuses and tells him he is weak. Sidious gets angry and tells her she is no longer Queen. It turns out Sidious managed to turn some of her Court against her. He kills her and names himself their new leader. He has her DNA burned so she can never been re-cloned. Yet, to his surprise the Rebels have followed him thanks to the Clan. They fight and Sidious looks like he is about to win and kill Thrice again, but unexpectedly he gets stabbed in the back by Anakin (disguised as Vader).

The Dark Lord is finally destroyed and the good guys return to Corusant to rebuild the Republic and the Jedi Temple.

The End.

-0-0-0-


End file.
